


Black Sea

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 包含吉克x利威尔，艾伦x利威尔。洁癖勿入。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
他离开帕拉迪岛坐上那艘远航的船时，天刚蒙蒙亮。  
黑夜渗出一线刺眼的霞光，光明正将夜幕浸润、驱赶和包裹，如同海水的咸腥、黏腻占领他的细胞一样迅速且悄无声息。在太阳完全越出深蓝色的海面前，他遮住脸，回到底层船舱。  
水手在大副的授意下敲响一口巨大的挂钟，原本安静的港口忽然变得喧嚣。尚未洗去硝烟和泥土的乘客像惊醒的黑芽冲破寂静的衣苞，他们将狭窄的跳板围得水泄不通，然后把仅有的硬币、首饰乃至衣服递给强壮的、掌握他们命运的守门人，在他们鄙夷的目光中迅速占领整艘轮船——多数是Alpha或者强壮的Beta，远航对于Omega太过辛苦，而封闭的巨轮对于他们来说则是灾难。  
他们都要到马莱去，到大陆去，那里有更广阔的土地、更多的机会。他们也许能在新的土地上活下来，他们也许能活得很好。  
起航时，这艘燃烧着全新燃料，载着难民一样的开拓者和一行不起眼的送亲队伍，甚至因为承担了太多的希冀和愿望而踉跄，鸣响汽笛。  
海水荡漾出圆弧状的波纹。  
艾尔迪亚帝国垂垂老矣，像腐朽的红木家具，终归被马莱的野兽砸烂了。按照几千年来的传统，这摊被胡乱堆放的烂木头里应当贡献出他们王室的血脉——从中挑出一个还不错的、没有那么腐朽不堪的omega来成为马莱新王的妻子。正如马莱曾为维持和平局面不得已送出了他们的小王子，艾伦•耶格尔。那时马莱的王还是仁慈是格里沙。  
雷伊斯王亲自挑选了质子。  
艾伦•耶格尔已经十五岁了，长成了俊美的少年，若是他分化成了Alpha，那么帕拉迪岛艾尔迪亚帝国的近百年历史就彻底变成了笑话。  
他们战败了，理应献上最美的omega和最珍贵的财宝。但那位急着接自己弟弟回去的新王对王血没有想法，对omega的甘甜也没有兴趣——他已经有了一群甘愿为他争风吃醋的莺莺燕燕。于是他坐在高大的战车上，对着满城的白旗沉思了片刻：  
“献上你们的资源，还有利威尔•阿克曼。”  
“我要他三个月后到马莱来做我的王后。”  
随后他带着弟弟打道回府，不曾踏进这个向他四面大开的城市一步。利威尔在城中做的最后的埋伏失效了。因为胜利者吉克对它不屑一顾。  
他从城中出发时，阿尔敏•阿诺德正在城墙上带着一群士兵做重建。他出城时引起了小小的骚动，但那个少年很快把场面控制住了。他小跑上来对利威尔道歉，他们本应将行程安排的更加妥帖隐秘。  
利威尔看着城墙上巨大的缺口，烧焦的石块和黏腻的火油、炸药混在在一起，两败俱伤地仰面躺着。人人面有菜色，望向他的眼神也说不上友好。阿尔敏的鼻子和面颊上小小的雀斑还未褪去，显得他更加年轻稚嫩，好在他分化成了Alpha。这场战争死去的人太多了，不得已连孩子都要上战场。阿尔敏的脑子好用，可以把如此衰败的城市托付给他，但他的精力也是有限的。韩吉在彻夜的会议后还没有睡醒，其他的年轻人则遍布城市的每一个角落——有太多地方需要修补。他对阿尔敏摇摇头，带着两个随从上路了。  
他们都是Beta，和利威尔一样，这是吉克的传令官要求的。  
他和真金白银、整个底仓的新型燃料一起，换得了帕拉迪岛喘息的机会。马莱开放通商口岸，允许一定数量的艾尔迪亚人到陆地上去。帕拉迪岛俯首称臣，甚至还能获得一些援助资金——大多数是为了修建矿区的工事，以他们的规划不出百年，帕拉迪岛就会被他们挖空。  
而他们向他保证，只要五年到十年，帕拉迪岛就会再次反攻——他们这次战败是因为他们没有准备，吉克•耶格尔新登王位就带兵出征，绕过了他们防御最严密的地方，而从有天险之称的绝崖峭壁登陆。他们被打了个措手不及，防御线很快被撕开了口子，两道城墙接连失守，仿佛只是一个清晨，王室就做出了投降的决定。  
利威尔则是想要在城中埋伏，再杀吉克一次。但他几乎永远地失去了这个机会。  
至少，至少他们还有那个预言或者说诅咒。  
走水路到马莱的王都需要两个月。商船沿途卸下疲惫不堪的艾尔迪亚人如同卸下不值钱的货物。到最后，船上只剩下他和贡品，或者说只剩下贡品。他很少到甲板上去，无边的海洋反射日光照得他头晕眼花——更难应付的是那些窃窃私语的水手和护送他的马莱人的目光。  
“看这个身板真的不是omega吗？”  
“他闻不到信息素的味道，我已经试过了……”  
“也不知道耶格尔王是怎么想的，Beta干起来多没劲，据说他们不是有个王血的继承人，是个顶漂亮的omega？……”  
“你看他手上的茧子，据说他在战争里重创了耶格尔王的护卫队多次，重伤耶格尔王本人。拿他出气呗，能有什么好果子吃……”  
他甚至开始晕船，对食物失去欲望，汤汤水水是血，面和蔬菜是肉。一顿饭血肉横飞，他仍被留在战场上。半夜噩梦醒来，像是孤魂野鬼。埃尔温也死了，他和数百人的死为他创造了重伤吉克的机会。但现在那一切都不再具有意义。  
船靠岸的时候是傍晚。这一路都很顺利，太顺利了，没有风暴也没有暗礁，没有疾病也没有死亡，但这趟压抑、静默的旅程也该是时候结束了。他按照内侍官的要求换上绸缎衬衫和黑色长裤，两个随从为他撑开外袍。内侍官挥手，两个侍女小跑上来为他整理仪容，其中一个递出红色的膏体，请他为自己的嘴唇上一点颜色。  
内侍官怕他不肯用，给了侍女一个眼色，含笑对他说：“这个没有毒。”  
他知道。他曾在地下街见过，他甚至能回忆起它的配方：胭脂虫、无花果乳、树胶和蛋清，有一些则混入了石膏。雷伊斯的王室是不允许使用的，它被与放荡、淫乱联系在一起。  
他在内侍官的注视下，默许了小侍女为他上妆。  
港口仍旧是热闹而有生气的，海水的腥味、人体的臭味在附近的市场达到饱和，但在此刻，没有人能靠近这膄船。  
他头一个步下舷梯。海水被暮光染成斑驳的红色，像是脓腥的血融进沟渠。没有仪仗队，没有骑士团，只有一个侍从小队在努力维持着秩序，把那些凑上来问住宿和饭食的商贩挡在外头。吉克并没有对他未来的妻子分出多余的注意——也许是故意的。他被空气中的腥臭打了个跟头，这就是马莱。没有鲜花漫山遍野开放，也没有善良和蔼的人家，只是臭不可闻。他皱着眉，在上岸前犹豫了一下，踏板因为后来人的关系摇晃起来，有只手殷勤地递过来，他不情不愿地被肮脏的大陆吞进肚中。  
“利威尔。”那只手的主人轻轻地笑了一声。  
利威尔立刻抬起头，正是告诉他马莱鲜花遍地、先进文明的艾伦。他打扮的像个骑士，穿着铠甲配着长剑，以至于利威尔一时没能察觉到他。银色的护具在夕阳下泛起温暖的红色：  
“欢迎你来到马莱。”  
艾伦今年才十五岁，还没有分化成为自大的Alpha或者悲哀的omega，也不是平凡的Beta。他只是个少年，挺着胸膛指挥他手下的侍从排成两列，护送他们未来的主人打道回宫。盔甲下那张年轻稚嫩的脸居然有了些可靠的样子，亲自为他牵来了一匹白马，利威尔因此感到片刻安慰：  
“我带你去你住的地方。”  
利威尔更希望它身后拖着四轮的马车，那样他就不用像游街一样面对马莱人刺探的目光——艾伦是他们的小王子，他们似乎已经习惯他带着侍从在这条宽阔的街道上来去，于是那些探寻的眼神多半落在他身上。  
艾伦兴冲冲地跑到前头指挥队伍，过了一会儿又跑回来跟他并列。他们并肩骑马，艾伦的黑马不时用鼻子去问他身下的白马，艾伦也悄悄地拿手肘碰碰他。利威尔转头，绿色的眼睛里映着脸色苍白嘴唇鲜红的一具躯壳：  
“利威尔，你今天好漂亮。”  
利威尔被他的称呼冒犯了，被“漂亮”冒犯了。他原先是被尊敬、被疏离的“侍从长”，不是“利威尔”，也没有人称赞他的美貌。他想到自己的命运，自始至终无法完全接受这种判决，几乎要当场呕出来。  
“你看他们都在偷偷看你。”  
他不想被别人偷看，也不想知道他们的猜测。连带艾伦也面目可憎起来，他是该死的吉克的弟弟。  
“是吉克让你来的吗？”利威尔冷淡地回应。  
“不是，”提起自己的兄长，艾伦坐直了，仍然很小声，“他不想让任何人来接你，他想让你自己走到王宫去。”  
利威尔没有回答他，也不关心他为什么要带着这么多人自作主张。艾伦终于沉默下去。  
入夜时他们才到达王宫，利威尔住的地方是个不算太大的偏殿。灯火通明的王宫到了这个地方也打了折扣，像面包里那一团没有发酵好的大气泡。只有不得宠的妃子、没有地位的人才会被安排住这样的地方。  
利威尔检查过他的房间，勉强算得上干净，有些剥落和损坏的地方提前被人修补过了——不会是吉克，有可能是艾伦，但艾伦也没有邀功。他从床边踱步到窗边，才发现艾伦一直寸步不离地跟着他。  
“你脸色那么差，是不是路上累了？早点休息吧。”艾伦移开目光，望向窗外，“这边也好，这边很安静。我这几天都睡在这边，你有什么事……”  
“不用了，”利威尔关上窗，“已经很晚了，你走吧。”  
“我……”  
“你是马莱的王子，整个王宫都是你的，你不用住在这种地方。”  
这是用来折辱败军之将，败国之臣的。这是个牢笼，是黄金里不慎掺杂的沙砾，正适合他这样的身份。  
艾伦离开时仍在生气，连远去的背影都气呼呼的，盔甲上的银光很快就被黑夜吞没了。

2.  
第十天，他指挥侍女把擦过桌子的脏水端走，满意地摸了摸整洁光亮的桌面。  
吉克来看他，带着数十个全副武装的骑士，他们拄着重剑驻守殿门。吉克在他的住处里转了转，眉眼里写满了对破损长椅、掉漆托盘的赞美：  
“你适应的不错嘛。”  
利威尔无剑可拔，也不能杀死他，只好沉默以对。  
吉克拍拍手，一排戴着乌鸦面具的人端着各式器械走上前，锋利的刀具、针剂闪着寒光。利威尔在吉克的脸凑近的那一刻就屏住呼吸，他回忆起战争时吉克身上那股血腥味，那股令人作呕的气味。吉克向他提出第一个条件：  
“那你在这里好好准备一下，如何当一个王后吧。”  
自从吉克去过他的住处，马莱的高层像是伺机而动的蜜蜂一样凑上来，围着他嗡嗡嗡个不停。他明白自己的地位——既不会拥有实权，也不会拥有吉克，但那些蝇营狗苟之辈似乎并不把这一点放在心上，只要他能成为、并且一直是马莱的王后这就够了。艾伦与那些访客格格不入，他带着蒙露的鲜花、新出的糕点、王室藏书来找他，替他驱赶恼人的蚊虫。他是备受爱护的王子，虽未被封赏爵位，但没人否认吉克对他的宠爱，他们愿意给他面子。  
可他没法把利威尔从乌鸦手里解救出来。利威尔被困在一丈见方的大床上，听着艾伦在床帏外向他卖弄今天学习的知识，向他抱怨神学院的老师有多么无聊。甚至还有一些关于吉克的私事——吉克有三个女性omega情人，两个男性，其中无一与利威尔相似。  
“可见哥哥真的不喜欢你。”  
艾伦坐在破损的长椅上，腰那里空了一截，他把装帧精美的硬壳书放在扶手上，嘴里念着一段言辞优美的赞美诗，眼睛却控制不住地往房间里面瞟。这是利威尔受难的日子，仿照婴儿挤扁头骨通过三英寸的阴道，他想从Beta变成合格王后不啻于重生一回。利威尔已经沉默太久了，连受苦的闷哼也听不见，他怕利威尔晕倒在里面。那些医生走时除了面具，还带着血淋淋的刀。  
艾伦没法掀掉他们的面具报复现实里的庸医，他也没法反抗他哥哥的命令，他只能要求看守他的侍女去给他拿一壶冰镇的葡萄酒，越多冰越好。  
为了尽快使利威尔成为名副其实的王后，马莱派出了一整个医疗队。他被要求每天喝下配方奇怪的汤药，每三天接受一次电击。他被剥夺了运动的权力，饮食也被严格控制起来。他们的营养师坚信大部分肉类会让他发臭，不像甜美的王后，气味太大的素食也被踢出队伍。医生们来过后他常常大汗淋漓地瘫倒在床上，甚至没有力气叫人来撤走湿透的床单。他必须为耶格尔王提供一个能生育的子宫，否则他们的婚姻将被视作无效。他见过那个雷伊斯王的私生子，是个金发少女，混在作战部队里，还没有分化。野心勃勃的样子。他把她留在岛上，希望她能掀起风浪。  
他听见艾伦支开侍女，挣扎着扯过被子盖住自己的身体。艾伦掀开床帘，只看见他汗淋淋地坐着对他微笑：  
“你怎么不读了？”  
利威尔轻描淡写地解释今天的医疗内容是除去他身上的伤疤和手上的茧子，他向艾伦讨一条干净的手帕。艾伦借由手帕握上去时，感到那双手的骨头都碎尽了似的软。  
“我自己来。”  
于是艾伦只得放手，只剩那条白色的帕子围绕利威尔的双手。  
利威尔渐渐变得惊人的漂亮起来。他时常因为手术和药物惊厥、高烧，红黑交织的锦缎盖住他的身体，露出因激素而丰润、透明的面颊。艾伦有时能闻到利威尔身上多余的气味，不同于任何一种香料，那是人工合成的雌激素在他体内被分解吸收的证明。他在逐渐向一个omega靠拢，只因为吉克的一句话。  
吉克只来看过他一次，对他的变化一无所觉。他来通知他们的婚期，就在半年之后。  
利威尔经历了一次热潮。他像个发情期的omega一样，高热、颤抖，散发出迷人的气味，被唤醒的子宫收缩，流出滚烫的液体。  
没有人帮他。医生们把他绑在床上，查看他身体的敏感度，小声讨论下一步的方案。考虑到利威尔的年龄，他的子宫能被再度激活达到这样的效果，已实属不易。他们需要一个完美的王后，没有吉克的允许他甚至不能自己触碰自己。泪眼朦胧的时候他看到自己死去的妈妈，库谢尔替他擦干眼泪：  
“好在你是个Beta，不会像妈妈一样。”  
他闭上眼，裤子已经被体液浸透了。他从未体验过这种羞耻。  
他第二次发情热的时候已经有了经验，他适应得很快，骂走了在他床边团团转的艾伦，艾伦很固执，因此他骂得很难听，因为他知道该如何伤他的心——只要把他和他的哥哥混为一谈。他没有想过为什么。  
艾伦也分化了，在某一个傍晚，给他读书的时候。他成功分化成一个Alpha，让艾尔迪亚帝国的王妃候选人彻底变成了笑话。  
他强忍着，很快就过去了。他不想看到任何一个男性因为他散发出的气味欲望上头饥渴难耐。  
艾伦足有一个月没再来他的住所。那时他距离婚期只剩五十天。他一遍遍地穿脱复杂精美的礼服，以便裁缝们修改某些细节贴合他的腰身。他们没在礼服上太为难他，吉克的礼服和他一样厚重繁复。他被礼仪官指导走姿站姿和坐姿，乃至累了要怎么在厚重的礼服下不着痕迹地放松——最好是不放松，怎么伪装都会有破绽，他们的子民需要一个精力旺盛的王后，那样他们才会有很多的小王子做继承人。他们要坐敞篷马车绕中城一圈，和他们的子民共同庆祝。礼仪官念着行程，一边指挥侍女把一把银匕呈上，他需要利威尔练习微笑——子民们绝不想看到一个臭着脸的王后来做自己的主人，那样的王后教不会小王子们善良和仁慈。  
艾伦带着帕拉迪岛的信到时利威尔仍在练习微笑。他的牙齿咬着薄薄的银色匕首，转过头来时微微笑着，那一刻顾盼神飞。利威尔也惊讶于艾伦会在此刻现身，他以为受了伤害的年轻人要花更长时间来说服自己那敌意与自己无关。  
他取下匕首，扔进盥洗的水里。礼仪官知趣地带着内侍们退下，他心里已经拟定好了一篇洋洋洒洒的劝诫文，所以不急于这一时规勉嫂弟之间保持距离。  
艾伦递上来的是一封火漆封口的信，邀功似的塞进他手里：“还没有别人看过，我一看见认出了阿尔敏的字迹，就把它藏起来了。”  
他有点头疼，艾伦的做法会给他带来很多麻烦，但见信封上的确是阿尔敏•阿诺德的字迹——阿尔敏一向小心谨慎，不会在这种情况下授人以柄。他拆了信，开头是对耶格尔王的问候，随即是自己，称呼写得规规矩矩，仍称他的爵位，并遥祝他们大婚之喜。信里简单地提了一笔韩吉的状况，再加上几句关于雷伊斯王和他的子民的套话便告结束。一封再普通不过的平安信。  
利威尔手指捻着熟悉的竹麻纸，沉思了片刻，他问艾伦：“帕拉迪岛派了谁来观礼？”  
艾伦挠了会头发支支吾吾地提起匹克西斯的名字，其他人他就不清楚了。他办公办到一半就偷偷溜出了议事厅，根本没有关心那一长串的观礼人员和他们长达数十页的礼品。  
他叫艾伦别再这么做了。  
艾伦彼时已经长成了一个健壮的Alpha，他的绿眼睛里翻起巨浪：“我以为你会想知道家乡的消息。”  
“你这样做只会给我带来麻烦。我不喜欢麻烦。”  
入夜的时候，常跟在艾伦左右的法尔科跑来传话，他留下一张漂亮的书页。利威尔辨认出那是属于王宫藏书里关于艾尔迪亚人历史的一本，那张烫金描花的装饰性扉页被写满潦草名字，他辨认出帕拉迪岛几位实权人物的姓氏。韩吉没有出面送行，她也不会来观礼，她根本不同意这样的做法。利威尔把书页投进壁炉里。她在议会上揪着利威尔的领巾嘶吼，问他为什么那么平静地接受这样的条件。那是利威尔头一次允许有人把唾液喷到自己脸上。韩吉后来自己放开了他，捂着脸慢慢蹲下去。  
“明明死了那么多人……”  
是啊，明明死了那么多人。

3.  
作为数十年来马莱最大的典礼，礼仪官们尽可能地做到了兴师动众。利威尔头一次对人群产生了不适——他向来不喜欢人类，但头一次厌恶到想要呕吐的程度。他端坐在王座旁反思，此刻有珍珠帘子挡着，他不必保持微笑，因此思索得专心致志。  
他对大部分的马莱军官都保持冷淡，对内侍和礼仪官也并无意见。艾伦也许会是个游手好闲但心地善良的王爵，战争打响的时候但愿他还在读他的书。利威尔向侧面扫了一眼，专门为艾伦留出的座位上仍然空着。自从他说过不喜欢麻烦，艾伦就再也没出现过。礼仪官在他身后咳嗽，提醒他此时不应该左顾右盼，要注意场合。  
他终于为自己心底的厌恶和烦躁找到了源头，当吉克•耶格尔一身同样的礼服向他走来时。  
今天不是他的好日子。  
他们在吉时交换信物，听司仪念冗长的贺词。马莱人没有信仰，艾尔迪亚帝国却笃信神明，他听到三位女神的名字依次被陌生的嗓音提起，为了尊重他这位受辱的王后，他们还特意就这次婚姻询问了神明的看法。神明不会说话，她们的代言者早已被迫同意。随即宣读的是冗长的礼单，各种珍宝充实了马莱的国库。艾尔迪亚买得了和平，马莱获得了尊敬。真金白银，落笔无悔。于是皆大欢喜。  
除了此刻站在神坛边上，万众瞩目的两位。  
王和王后的婚礼要尽可能地体面严肃，因此除了授冠外没有别的亲密接触，这个安排让利威尔松了一口气。他尽可能礼貌地亲吻吉克手上的戒指，随即坐在吉克身旁，忽略头顶那个沉重的、长着尖牙利爪的王冠，对走上前来祝贺的使臣们保持得体的微笑。  
帕拉迪岛上前的使臣是让•基尔希斯坦和米卡莎•阿克曼。他们弯曲膝盖，为这段婚姻献上一柄宝剑。利威尔注意到艾伦不知何时出现在了他应该在的位置上，十六岁的Alpha穿着隆重的礼服，和吉克的有些相似。他望着米卡莎的方向沉思。  
他们的婚礼在晴朗的春日举行，三月柔嫩枝丫沿着礼堂的五彩玻璃窗生长，落下斑驳的阴影。  
巡游意外地顺利，手捧鲜花的马莱少女沿着长长的车马道撒下花瓣。吉克甫一露面，便得到了万众的欢呼。利威尔出现的时候也得到了掌声和鲜花，因为他穿着同样的礼服，因为他按照礼仪官的教导顺从地跟在吉克身边。与其说那些掌声是给他们的新主人，不如说是给马莱自身的胜利。  
入夜的时候，利威尔终于换上裤装，套上柔软的外袍。他还有最后一个任务，在婚礼宴会上与国王共舞。  
理所当然地，他跳女步，除了艾伦没有人曾大胆提议自己充当他练习时的舞伴。利威尔拒绝得干脆利落，等他和哪位贵族少女结婚时有的是时间磨炼技术，何苦在这个时候跟他炫耀自己。  
“跟你的王妃跳去。”他这样拒绝艾伦。  
利威尔和吉克同时迈入舞池，在二十步后他们终于来到彼此身边，他意识到自己不该太早拒绝艾伦的提议。吉克魁梧的身躯让他难以跟上他的节奏，好在他跟上了，只是需要专心致志。他挽着吉克的手臂，额头出汗，垫着脚完成大部分的动作。他庆幸是夜里，电力还不能把整个大厅照得如同白昼。他小心翼翼地旋转，收尾，随即被吉克揽进怀里。  
一个吻。  
他感到恶心。吉克握紧了他的腰，提醒他保持基本的礼貌：  
“致谢啊，我亲爱的王后。”  
他低头时看到舞池边上熟悉的礼服一角消失在人群里。  
他开始重新考虑杀死吉克的可能性，米卡莎贡献的剑是他的首选——那是雷伊斯王的佩剑，剑鞘里沉睡着的是必将轰鸣的灵魂。不过他拿不到。那不重要，他还可以用红木家具、陶瓷茶具乃至纱帘绸缎来完成这项任务。  
但他根本承担不了新婚之夜，耶格尔王死去后马莱的滔天怒火。艾尔迪亚帝国将化为齑粉。  
于是他在吉克对面坐下，柔软的床轻微下陷。侍女熄灭了大部分的蜡烛，只留那张豪华大床附近的几根。  
吉克只是站着，一动不动，饶有趣味地看着他。  
他明白他得自己来。自取其辱，就像他到时那样。利威尔开始解自己的扣子，外套上、衬衫上、裤子上。他把自己变得一丝不挂，却觉得有一根绳子勒紧了他的脖子。  
他的母亲在临死时抱着他的脑袋，对他说：“还好你是一个Beta，你不用经历这些。”  
吉克伸了伸手，一根手指探入他腿间的缝隙里。他忍住没有夹紧双腿，他先是把自己变为物品，然后惊讶于自己的顺从、冷漠和无动于衷。像是品评什么菜肴，吉克搅动两下，观察手指上的水迹：  
“准备的不错嘛，我的王后。”  
他被吉克按倒在弹性十足的床上，一股血腥味扑面而来，吉克的面目因为灯火飘摇而改变了，像个野人，像个猩猩。他提醒自己那都是幻觉，但他还是想要呕吐。  
“你以为你脱脱衣服，喷喷香水，我就硬了是吗？”吉克死死地掐住他的脖子，“你不是个omega，你连信息素都闻不到，你只是多了个子宫。我只想看你死，闻到你血的味道我才会兴奋。”  
利威尔开始眼睛充血，呼吸痉挛，他的双手试图拯救自己于死亡之中，但是他发觉自己一点力气都没有，他想起乌鸦医生们送过来的药。战士的壳子被掏空了，被消磨光了。  
他们凭空塞了一个子宫给他。  
库谢尔用额头贴紧他的侧脸：“我真为你高兴。”  
吉克放开了他的脖子，他猛烈地咳嗽起来。  
“我的王后啊，”吉克托起他的后脑，让他靠在自己的膝盖上，戏剧化地叹了口气，“这个时候可不应该哭。”  
“我向来心软，”吉克和他对视，“我的王后，你给我一个孩子，我就给你自由，怎么样？”  
利威尔抬起脸，水雾朦胧里，他看到吉克脸上的笑。  
“现在，”他被吉克握住后脑按进一个热烘烘的地方，“舔。”  
利威尔以为自己死了。  
但他笃定地狱里没有那么热烈的阳光，也没有花香味和温柔的风。  
他还在自己那个破破烂烂的偏殿。他坐起来，身上的骨头经历了一次重组，他没有感觉，只是下床的时候腿脚发软。  
他想要一点水。经过镜子的时候，他注意到自己脖子上有五指印痕，他停留片刻，掀开衬衫，不出所料地看到大片淤血的痕迹。他喝了半瓶酒，不知道是谁留在长椅上的。疼痛感重新降临，嘴唇、咽喉、胃和每一块肌肉。被撕去的日历显示，这是他新婚后的第四天，他只记得他在梦里听到风雨的声音，他在玫瑰花苞下的泥土里看到了没有完全退却的湿痕。  
没有内侍上前，利威尔攒够了力气，站起身来。  
他在寻觅食物填满自己的胃的时候，被一阵旋风抱住。风在他耳边低语。他闻到太阳和海水的气息，那提醒了他一年前的某个中午，他走出船舱，看见了波光粼粼的大海。  
那时他的身边空无一人。  
艾伦被推开的时候，像是还有点恋恋不舍，他紧紧抓着利威尔的胳膊，随时都可能把他撕碎或者抱紧。  
“滚。”利威尔喉舌蠕动，送出一个恶狠狠的词语。  
“利威尔，我能带你走。”艾伦踏前一步，重复了一遍他的蠢话。  
“滚。”利威尔一步一步往房间里走，他不想和异想天开的疯子有什么牵扯。玻璃杯被他摔碎在艾伦的脚下，艾伦仍不松手。  
“你是要叛国吗？背叛你唯一的亲人，跟自己哥哥的所有物私奔？”  
艾伦愣住了。  
利威尔冷笑一声，关上殿门。

4.  
吉克的大女儿降生了。  
一周岁的时候，她获得了一个隆重的生日宴。她穿着精致的刺绣小套装，被吉克抱在怀里，接受群臣的赞扬。  
有个贵族问起大公主的名字，吉克扫了一眼利威尔：  
“艾丽卡。”  
Erica.所向披靡。是个被胜利女神眷顾的好名字。利威尔继续使用刀叉对付眼前的牛肉。那是他第一次直面吉克的非婚生子。她很可爱，肉肉的脸颊，圆圆的脑袋和四肢，透明的皮肤，金色的头发，连利威尔也没办法硬着心肠对她，即使她的母亲正在一旁阴阳怪气、搔首弄姿。  
吉克的孩子们一个个降生，但没有一个出自利威尔。  
利威尔终究是个Beta，虽然他的子宫被激活了，也能随时湿漉漉的，但他太僵硬了，又无法被彻底标记，更何况他也不愿意为吉克生下孩子。他明白吉克为什么非要他生个孩子——继承自母亲的血统给了他贵族的名分，几百年前和雷伊斯王一样享有统治艾尔迪亚帝国的权力，但现在阿克曼家族式微，离权杖越来越远，成了边缘化的可怜人——正符合吉克所需要的傀儡的模样。不过吉克不常来找他，对小傀儡的制作并不是非常上心。每一次上床都像是场战斗，只有当他大怒或者精力过剩时才会想起他还有个王后。利威尔闻不到信息素，不会被彻底标记，发情来自于药物控制，僵硬、无趣，操不熟，但利威尔可以承受别人承受不了的，像是坚韧的蒲草，无论是身体上还是精神上。  
第二年，吉克有了一个私生子。有大臣开始规劝吉克应当多和自己的王后努力。过了半年，又一个小公主诞生，一群大臣开始不满，他们联名上书，要么吉克赶快和王后制造出一个合法继承人，要么就给那些私生子们一个名分。  
吉克不想给那些孩子的母亲们名分，她们背后的势力太过纵横交错。他敢打赌其中有个东洋国的奸细，正开心地挺着肚子，幻想自己被封后的一天。  
吉克只得将孩子们送到王家保育院去，然后开始专注于自己的王后。  
利威尔经历了新一轮的噩梦，吉克显然是没有问题的，有问题的只能是他。马莱的乌鸦医生们除掉了面具，但技术仍没有丝毫进步。他们用尽手段也不过使利威尔的发情期更频繁更像omega，但至于怀孕，并不属于他们能够努力的范畴。他们向吉克摊手，毕竟王后已经三十四岁了，而前三十年他都从未想过自己有一天会使用沉寂的子宫。  
这一次，没有善良的小王子给他递手帕了。  
艾伦已经十九岁了，结束了他的学业和生长，获得了亲王的爵位，成了吉克的左膀右臂。吉克非常信任他，常常向人夸耀他唯一的弟弟。艾伦的虹膜上积淀了更为深沉的颜色，他并不拒绝哥哥的大手落在他的肩膀上，而他已经能和哥哥并肩而立。有时候吉克在利威尔的住处接待艾伦，利威尔还在床上睡着。  
有一次利威尔醒来，听见他们兄弟两个谈起往事。  
吉克拍着艾伦的肩膀：“你不要担心，有喜欢的omega或者别的什么人就去追，没有人能拒绝我的弟弟。至于那个诅咒，不要把它放在心上。”  
利威尔没有听见艾伦的回答。吉克接着说：  
“我当时也在场，她总不会诅咒自己的孩子。”  
听见床上的响动，吉克换了话题，艾伦微微垂下眼眸向他行礼。只是表面上的尊重，一旦吉克转过脸去，艾伦的目光就立刻黏上来。因此利威尔喝过水后又回到卧室去。他感到艾伦正在和他疏远，但这并不让他困扰，因为疏远才是正确的。只不过他的生活立刻变得无趣且悲哀起来，他是一座孤岛，被人隔绝在马莱王宫深处，他没再收到过阿尔敏的信或者帕拉迪岛的消息。利威尔从他们的谈话中隐隐约约知道，吉克即将发动起一场新的战争，与全世界有关。东洋人的渗入让他迫不得已提前发动这场战争。吉克的野心很大，随着年龄的增长，他越发骄横、崇尚暴力，充满征服欲，只不过精力似乎有所不济，他们争论的问题只有一个，吉克是不是要御驾亲征。  
艾伦是唯一站在吉克这边的人，他同意吉克冒险的计划。他们收到的密报称东洋国内正在遭受大规模虫灾，无暇顾及军事。这对马莱来说简直是天赐良机。他们计划像当年撕开帕拉迪岛的防线一样，诡秘、迅捷地撕碎敌人的部署。  
但计划失败了，彻彻底底地，利威尔从来到他寝宫的吉克身上的怒气判断。吉克几乎摔碎了所有他拿得起来的东西，最后把利威尔按在墙上强暴：  
“你最好快点给我个儿子，让我名正言顺地占领帕拉迪岛，不然我就把你们都烧光。”  
利威尔还没从疼痛和眩晕中恢复过来，他下身像是撕裂，永远适应不了吉克粗暴的行径，永远学不会讨好那根怒气勃发的东西。性对他来说只有痛苦，他的大腿被吉克掐得痉挛。没关系，反正他也不是来享受的，他就是来受苦的。堕落过一次后，就会习惯那种堕落。尊严被他舍弃，他对疼痛也不再敬畏。吉克这段时间越来越凶悍，可能是缺乏omega信息素的安抚，不见血是不会停手的。利威尔默默地忍受，他通常会用一些回忆来填补这段难挨的时间，这次他甚至开始考虑要不要主动撞伤自己来避免之后的折磨，如果吉克有一点怜惜的意味的话。  
天快黑的时候，吉克咒骂着从他身体里退了出去，他被抛到床上，撞得头破血流。  
他视力受限，感知到吉克仍旧暴怒着离开了。他精疲力尽，在这一方面甚至没有普通omega那么好的恢复力，他在自己的血泊里昏睡过去。  
利威尔后来知道，就在吉克准备发动清洗计划的前夜，东洋国的女人带着礼物漂洋过海，拜访了马莱最有势力的戴巴家族，请求与马莱结为同盟。东洋国这一次卑躬屈膝地请求签下协定，获得了马莱其他贵族和高层的认可，他们允许东洋国的难民横渡海峡，甚至每个家族都捐献了财物。吉克没法占领他们的土地，清洗多余的人类了，只好命令海军悄悄回港，战士收回利刃。吉克是马莱之矛，却撞上了自己国家的厚盾，无怪乎他暴怒如雷。  
利威尔感觉自己做了一个梦，库谢尔在梦里轻柔地吻他。他在梦里也是清醒的，他知道库谢尔已经死了，但他很高兴库谢尔来看他，他已经很久没有见过库谢尔了。那些吻温柔细腻，极具安抚性，甚至使他没有立刻感知到有人正在侵占自己的身体。利威尔从梦里醒来，尽力睁开眼睛，却发现一片漆黑。他的手脚都被绑住了，眼睛也蒙上了绸缎。他感到有人用手指开拓他的下体，他对这突如其来的温柔行径感到不适，他明白这恐怕是吉克的新一轮折磨，然而紧绷的身体却被安抚了。他被人亲吻，被人抚摸，被人一寸一寸地温柔挑拨。他的阴茎因为那人的揉搓而变硬挺立，抵着他自己的小腹。他几乎已经忘记了这种动情的滋味。太反常了，他被蒙着眼睛操干不是头一次，但是他居然从侮辱里得到了久违的快感。他被那个人贯穿，激烈凶悍，乳尖都硬了。他听见不成调子的、淫荡的呻吟从他嘴里争先恐后地冒出来，随即被人吃下去。他怀疑那个人不是吉克，但谁还会有折磨他的趣味呢？  
他被操进生殖腔里，腔口卖力地讨好那根庞然大物。那个人居然一直没有声音，只是在成结射精的时候，舒爽地颤抖。  
他昏过去，失去意识之前被人珍惜地裹进被子里。真是个荒唐、淫乱，但是温柔的梦，他沉入黑甜乡。  
利威尔因为干渴和饥饿醒过来。蜡烛燃烧到了底部，红色的蜡泪盘亘在烛台上。他抬起头，意外地看到吉克仍然待在他的房间里。  
吉克的头发和胡子都凌乱，像是等着这一刻已经很久了，他迫不及待地大步向前，抓起利威尔的头发，逼迫他与自己对视：“舒服吗？温柔吗？爽到昏过去了？艾伦还真有本事。”  
利威尔先是迷惑，随即理解了一个词，“艾伦”。一个人的名字。艾伦。利威尔怔了片刻，绿色在他的脑海里一闪而逝。他挣动起来，被吉克掐着脖子捺在枕头上。他不得不用膝盖顶着利威尔的后背，似乎是没有想到利威尔扔旧这样凶狠，即使被他磨平了爪牙，他的声音里满是讥诮：  
“你一向痛恨我，或许你愿意给艾伦生一个孩子？”


	2. Chapter 2

5.  
艾伦不是恰巧站在那里的。  
吉克也知道他不是。已经十九岁、分化三年之久的Alpha，没有心仪的对象，甚至没有用来舒解欲望的omega，只是恭敬、沉默地站在自己哥哥背后，遥望王宫深处的一幢楼阁，这是什么再简单不过。他恼怒于戴巴家族的权势和愚蠢，又不能在利威尔身上讨到安慰。他是如此愤怒，以至于失去理智。他竟然主动向他的弟弟提出邀约。  
艾伦对此似乎并不惊讶，他早就知道自己的哥哥是疯子。  
他认识利威尔时，利威尔是光明、公平和正义的化身，是战无不胜的英雄，艾伦只是个异国的游子，瞒着老师偷偷跑出来在街道上漫无目的地疯跑，跟在远征归来的骑兵团后面喊他们英雄的名字。他真心希望利威尔能喜欢马莱，于是他把模糊记忆里的城镇美化得不成样子，但利威尔最感兴趣的部分其实是他温柔勇敢的母亲——他连卡尔菈的印象也模糊了，但找不到什么话题的时候他就会提起卡尔菈的名字，编造一个合情合理的母爱故事。他的欲望和爱慕虽不可追溯至如此遥远的时候，但那时的确只有利威尔向他表达了善意，不把他当成异国的敌人、愚蠢的怪物。他主动请缨去迎接利威尔，那天夕阳如同圣光将利威尔笼罩起来，把他同其他人隔绝。他不由自主地伸出手去，诱惑利威尔到马莱的土地上。他为自己的勇敢鼓掌，他是如此轻易地让一位天使落下他的战舰。婚礼上的利威尔美到极点，向他摊开一片海洋，他溺毙于灰蓝色的大海，而他本人对艾伦的溺水却一无所知。他看到婚礼上各方欢喜，连让和米卡莎都因为婚礼的顺利完成而松了口气。他是除了婚礼当事人以外，唯一的、毫无资格的愤怒者。利威尔被干的起不来床，第二天大典的时候仍像个王后般端正地坐着，对每一个上前朝拜的人微笑。他捕捉那些痕迹，并为每一点微小的发现愤怒不已，像是独行海上的船只遭遇了船长的背叛。  
但艾伦还是不由自主地去看他，拜访他的寝宫。吉克在里面的时候，他就站在外头等，他完全可以利用那两三个小时的时间为自己编造出充足的借口，吉克不会怀疑他。他因为想象中百转千回的利威尔而血脉偾张，他因为自己阴谋的失败而恼怒不已。他头一次计划一个不太成熟的阴谋——不过是在脑海里想象吉克带兵出征后在东洋国遭遇滑铁卢，那样他就可以有充足的时间和利威尔相处，而利威尔无法以身份之别来拒绝他，他们可是要同心协力安抚民众，拯救吉克的。  
他知道利威尔不会和他同心协力，而他出卖吉克的阴谋还没有实施就泡汤了。他有几个月都在说服自己，吉克越来越暴戾、冷血，穷兵黩武，他根本不爱他的子民，也不喜欢世界上任何一个人，连他的omega情人都会不明不白死在他的手里——在吉克的授意下那次死亡被伪装成一次意外的溺水事故。所以他的死亡不是为了满足个人的私愿。  
他不知道自己嫉妒得发疯。  
但这一切都夭折了，直到他听到他的国王、他的兄长笑着对他提出建议。这个建议随后变成了命令。  
吉克居然在笑着。吉克面对他的时候，一直都是和善、慈爱的。  
艾伦进入利威尔的寝宫时像是走进了一个狼藉的万花筒。桌子和长椅的碎片飘在他的头顶，瓷器的尸体沿着他的身体流淌。利威尔就在这万花筒的中间，是唯一不会移动、消失的一点。他发现利威尔已经被准备好了，他的眼睛被蒙住了，手脚绑起来，正是献祭时羔羊的样子——蒙眼让它不被凡世污染，绳索让它免于挣扎。苍白的身体蜷缩在金红交织的锦被之下，利威尔仍在睡着。  
他确信自己很好地理解了、执行了吉克的命令。  
他把利威尔留在厚厚的被褥里，退出他伤痕累累的身体。  
吉克在三天后的傍晚，派人传他到王宫中去。  
“他不愿意吃东西，你去看看他。别让他死了。”  
艾伦再次见到了利威尔。他对于后宫的秘闻也并非一无所知，利威尔的问题不是不肯进食。他离开王宫的第二天夜里，听闻利威尔坠楼的消息。利威尔的寝宫只有两层，他安慰自己，随即弄明白了利威尔坠楼的原因——医生们按时去给他做检查，而他拒绝冰冷的器械或者任何东西伸进他的下体。他们使用电击疗法，那种会让人麻痹、抽搐的神奇力量把利威尔逼上了二楼。他跌进尚未开放的玫瑰丛里，暗红色的汁液在他的腿间迸射。凋落的玫瑰花苞以尖刺回应这个陌生的人类，它们以疼痛和流血回击。  
利威尔向他掷出一个金杯，艾伦轻而易举地截住了凶器。他看到利威尔的手腕和脖子上缠着厚厚的纱布，而利威尔整个人都坍缩下去，如同耗尽能量的恒星被宇宙引力压缩成一个暗色的白矮星。他仍然苍白、美丽，但缺乏生机，面孔呆滞，失去了所有的吸引力。艾伦意识到那个命令是一个错误，他才意识到自己毁灭了什么。他这几年都在效仿他的兄长，冷酷、凶狠，把刀捅进敌人的心脏。他遗忘了敌人也会有血肉，何况利威尔从不是他的敌人。  
他在执行他哥哥的命令，他欺骗自己，然后明白了吉克的命令只有一个含义，那就是伤害利威尔。  
艾伦拼尽全力弥补这一切，但利威尔拒绝见他。对于报复他也毫无兴趣，那个金杯不过是用来表达态度而已。一个盛年Alpha怎么会被一个摔瘸了腿的beta用杯子打伤？利威尔坐在床榻上，灰蓝色的眼睛里骇人的寂静，似乎是在等三女神中的某个来接走他的灵魂。  
艾伦遮住他的光。  
利威尔阖上眼帘，海从地面上剥离，露出黑色的礁石。  
利威尔说：“我曾经相信你……”  
他是碎裂的。艾伦为此心痛，他等了一个傍晚，也没有下一句控诉落地。他只得主动提起那次坠落，等待他的宣判。利威尔再次开口了，平静而嘶哑地：“只是意外。”  
艾伦被判与吉克同罪，因此他无计可施，只能等待神降下洪水。  
第五天的时候，艾伦终于获得了制造诺亚方舟所需要的木材，他在议事厅看到阿尔敏的笔迹，信中写着紧急求援的消息。经历过战争、洪水和瘟疫，帕拉迪岛的人民经受不起另一场虫灾了。没有人能救利威尔，除了他自己，但他的自我已被压缩到极致，只有利用他的善良仁慈和责任心。  
利用。利威尔曾是一座闪闪发光的英雄雕像，他年幼时栖息其中四五年，然后啄下了利威尔的心脏。他不是一个好人，只会对着利威尔歌唱。  
艾伦托人把信带给利威尔，尽管他知道这会造成什么后果——他一个人被留在洪水里，利威尔，甚至吉克却能登船。  
他远远地望着那份信落在利威尔的手里，利威尔嘴唇抖动，他在阅读那封跋山涉水而来的求救信。  
利威尔再次看到阿尔敏的信是在四十三个月之后，韩吉成了骑士团团长，希斯特利亚•雷伊斯继承王位。抛弃了他的国家在此刻要求他做出自己的贡献，女王在信末署名亲自求援。  
当天傍晚，四个侍从官抬着利威尔进了吉克的寝宫。利威尔歪在座椅上，像是一座拼合好的雕像。一整夜没有出来。  
三天之后，一条从马莱港口到帕拉迪岛的运粮航线建立。  
艾伦仍受吉克的重视，他被派去负责赈灾的事项，未来半年内都会在帕拉迪岛、东洋国和马莱的航线上漂流。他不但要督察当地官员，还要应付那些闻风而动的贵族。  
利威尔变成王宫里的一座孤山，吉克在他的住处布下汹涌的暗河。  
艾伦到达帕拉迪岛时，他收到信鸽的消息，利威尔终于受孕。法尔科是个细心的家伙，他连利威尔晨吐都写在上面。法尔科忧心忡忡，王后一天至少要吐三四次，吃不进东西，又瘦了许多。随后来自耶格尔王的命令昭告全世界，耶格尔王室有了名正言顺的继承者，艾尔迪亚帝国当共同庆祝。  
艾伦曾是吉克伤害利威尔的手段，但当利威尔怀孕后，他就再也无法靠近。因为全新的、更好利用的手段诞生了。艾伦派人偷偷调查利威尔受孕的准确日期，咨询过几个口风严谨的妇科医生，但他们都说几率太小，并以想不到耶格尔亲王居然爱好人妻的目光注视他，还暗地猜测谁是那个头顶绿光的圣人。  
朝阳照进船舱，艾伦孤独地漂流在黑色的海洋之上。

6.

利威尔从梦境里醒来。  
他梦见金色头发的女孩子给他递上一碗黑色的脓腥汁液，他的昔日部下围成一圈微笑着等他饮下。他拒绝杀死自己的孩子，于是他们愤怒地咒骂他为“叛国贼”、“婊子”和“荡妇”。他们是灵魂，是扎根在他心里的道德，他们对于发生了什么清清楚楚，他们折磨他，在他的心里钻孔，在伤疤上添加伤疤，就在每一次发情每一次胎动发生的时候。他被那些视线烧成灰烬，一个流淌着黑色血液的怪物从灰烬里诞生。  
四臂三足。不愧是乱伦的结果，不愧是不洁的产物。  
利威尔醒来的时候发现他的身体没有起火，只是秋阳照在了他的身上，羊绒毯子因此像是燃烧起来一样温暖。他的下身湿漉漉的，发情期快要到了，吉克还没有来过。  
饮过他鲜血的玫瑰很快恢复生气，开得绚烂且不知节制。他想起导致库谢尔死亡的那次流产，腥臭的汤药灌下去，库谢尔的腿间就变得血淋淋一片。胎儿在尚未出生以前，是“it”，是物品，他们想要就要，没有价值就逼迫那些omega流掉。他以前没太想过娶妻生子的事情，但作为一个男性beta，他以为他最戏剧化的命运也不过就是政治联姻，娶一个不爱他的妻子而已。  
夕阳穿透玻璃，长长的白色窗帘被风扬起，侍女们悄无声息地走上前来把门依次关好。他的寝宫在怀孕之后就被重新修整了一遍，门窗改成了新的流行样式，二楼所有的窗户都新装了护栏，阳台连只兔子都翻不出去。  
今天是艾伦的庆功宴，他看到台阶下肃立的礼仪官时想起。他因为怀孕获得了短暂的王后待遇，谁也不敢惊醒睡梦中的他。他的睡眠越发不规律，而噩梦却准时准点降临。连吉克都因他的怀孕获得自由，新的omega情人满足了他的需求，除了定期恩赐他Alpha的信息素稳定他和胎儿的状态，他几乎对利威尔失去了兴趣，因为孕期的利威尔受不了他惯用的那些伎俩，还因为吉克观赏他的自我折磨，就差为此鼓掌叫好。没人比他自己更擅长对付自己。这段时间艾伦一直往返于海陆之间，全心全意地投入赈灾。利威尔怀孕两个月时，偶然见过他一面，他在吉克的殿外等待召见，而利威尔正因为腿伤的愈合和妊娠反应而被搀扶着散步。  
艾伦黑瘦了一圈，海上的阳光给他镀了一层金色，他的头发变长了，胡子也是。他用臣属的语气和目光问候利威尔，以及他腹中的胎儿。  
利威尔平静得像是什么都没有发生过。他被黏上了，但没有拼合好，五脏六腑都是错位的。他发出声音，像是拉动破烂的琴弦：“我希望是个女孩。”  
女孩儿只能当公主，女孩儿无法继承马莱，但还是一枚有用的棋子，所以不用盛年夭亡。  
艾伦笑笑，是个女孩儿利威尔又要承受新的一轮伤害，但利威尔在马莱王宫里待着的哪一天不受折磨？他亲手把利威尔黏合成新的受难雕像。他们在传令官面前礼貌地道别。  
艾伦和他之间本该有甚嚣尘上的谣言，但那天出入利威尔寝宫的侍女通通被换了一遍，吉克把她们变成王宫新宫殿的基石，并命令医官把预产期的时间推后。他以强硬的手段保证继承人血统的“真实”，他召唤法尔科，告诉他下一封信里写入什么内容。而这个秘密艾伦永远也不会知道。  
法尔科不解。吉克说，没有必要。艾伦将来是要做一番大事业的人，会有自己的妻子和孩子，这一切的“或许”和“有可能”他都没有必要知道。  
利威尔被侍女服侍换上新的衣服，怀孕后他的身体像是六月间的蒸笼，汗水和体液不断地沾湿衣物。他依然端正地坐在王后的位置上，饮了一杯果酒，吃了两道蔬菜。  
艾伦准时参加宴会，坐在吉克的下首。  
他穿着款式简洁但花纹繁复的礼服，腰带上的蓝宝石熠熠生辉，他的长发用一根红色的缎带束起，嘴唇上则保留了青色的胡茬。这次宴会带有私人的意味，不少马莱大臣和外国使节带着自己的家眷出席。他们笼统地赞美过吉克和利威尔后变把目标转向艾伦——一个尚未婚配的、前程似锦的成熟Alpha无疑才是这场宴会的重点。  
艾伦委婉地拒绝了那些示好，他单膝跪在吉克面前，向他提出了自己的想法：  
他想和马莱帝国的米卡莎•阿克曼小姐结为夫妻。  
“你爱她吗？”吉克问。  
“是的，陛下，我爱她。”艾伦低下头去，为他的爱向哥哥低头。  
电气技术更新换代，白炽灯将宴会大厅照得雪亮。利威尔端坐在自己的位置上一动不动，果酒不是酒，他连一点汗水都没有流出。艾尔迪亚帝国被从濒死边缘拯救了回来，粮价虽然高得吓人，但终究没有更多人饿死了。没有被虫灾和洪水侵害的地区获得了丰收，麦子和玉米接连收获终于接续上了粮食的缺口。帕拉迪岛今年当会有一个盛大的新年巡礼，庆祝帝国的丰收和人民的坚韧。因此帕拉迪岛的使臣满面春光地站起来，丝毫没有注意到自己喧宾夺主：  
“我一定将这个好消息带给女王陛下和米卡莎小姐。”  
米卡莎和艾伦同样年纪，十六岁时分化成了Beta，现在在雷伊斯王的骑士团服役。吉克入侵帕拉迪岛时，她也曾为守卫国土贡献自己的力量。她和所有阿克曼家族的人一样，强大、忠诚且勇于奉献。利威尔记得艾伦曾和米卡莎一起进入训练兵团，但他对于他们之间的关系和情谊一无所知。  
利威尔放下酒杯，他望向艾伦。因为吉克尚未对这个请求作出回应，他在把玩手中的酒杯，艾伦仍旧站着。十九岁的艾伦看上去和他的十五岁大不相同，甚至像完全割裂的两个个体。十五岁的艾伦穿着银甲，像个闪闪发光的年轻战神，他有那么多的爱被包装成小礼物分发给他周围的人，连利威尔也收到过一份。十九岁的艾伦穿着剪裁得当的礼服，手中空无一物，却显得阴郁、孤独，不可预测。他决定把爱都给一个人，但他表现得并没有那么高兴。艾伦抬起头来，闪电般地回望了一眼。利威尔腹部一阵疼痛，他收回目光，悄无声息地缩起肩膀，托住小腹——他明明什么也没有看到。艾伦的视线中空无一物。  
“好，”吉克终于对这段联姻作出反应，他拍手叫人上酒，“我的弟弟也终于有了心仪的对象。如果米卡莎小姐不反对的话，我想尽快为你举行婚礼。”  
新的一轮美酒被侍女们依次呈上，利威尔的面前摆了深红色的果汁。医官不允许他再饮酒，他以果汁举杯为艾伦的婚事庆祝了三次，随即退席。  
他的理由光明正大，作为一个男性beta，他肚子里的孩子叫他吃尽了苦头。失眠、呕吐、腰腹胀痛，像是肚皮要被从里面活活撑开。米卡莎将来不会吃这种苦头，她是女性，生理本能就可以帮她渡过从结合受孕到生产的种种难关，她不会受紊乱的发情期影响，也不会死心塌地地成为别人的附属品，她的子宫丰饶，骨盆宽大，也不会泌乳困难。  
她会有人爱她。  
利威尔躺进柔软的被褥中，他放侍女们去参加晚宴——晚宴最后通常会以舞会结束，她们不能下场但是可以旁观，总比留下来照顾他的发情好得多。  
她们安静地离开，放任利威尔进入一个诡异的梦境。梦境里他腹部凸起，下身流水。刚开始的时候，他以为那是羊水破了或者流产的征兆，他为这孩子担心得要命，后来发现他只是进入了发情期——他不是omega，但托子宫再度激活的福，他孕期也会产生欲望。他闻到一股烈火燃烧森林一样的味道，随即被一个男人推倒在床上。那是信息素的味道，他冥冥中知晓，他被一双健壮的臂膀抱起，阴茎毫无障碍地滑进他的身体。他感知到自己身体对那些微小分子的欢迎，他被信息素和硬邦邦的大家伙搞得汁液四溅。他的灵魂升入半空，以第三视角观看一个Alpha对他的强奸，同时感受那根阴茎的蓬勃生气。  
他自梦中惊醒，胸前一片濡湿，三根手指留在下体，他发现梦里那个男人长着一双绿色的眼睛，而那双有着祖母绿眼睛的男人，此刻正低下头亲吻他的嘴唇。  
他用尽全身的力气推开艾伦，后者在他嘴唇上狠咬了一口：  
“六个月，我一走你就怀孕了？可真巧。”  
六个月，足够他诞生爱人。他居然跑来指责，匪夷所思。利威尔没时间计较，他迅速地用被褥裹住自己，他感到自己嘴唇流血，来不及擦拭。他试图弄出些声响，叫醒值班的内侍。  
艾伦伸出手来摸了摸他的脸，顺带捂住他的嘴，把他死死地按在床上，他看见了利威尔胸前的水渍，“吉克能满足你吗？”  
“你开始泌乳了，”他压低嗓音，凑近利威尔的脖颈，一股甜腻果酒的香气混合着奶味在他鼻尖炸开，“晚宴上，我都闻到你的味道了。”

7.  
有关诅咒的那个传言甚嚣尘上，因为利威尔的腹部已经隆起到不可忽略的程度，预产期只剩一个月。  
从生产到庆生会，礼仪官已经整理出了一套完备的程序，并为各种意外做好了备份。利威尔翻看的时候发现，其中有一种备份是他自己的死亡——在出现危急情况时，优先保证孩子的生命。吉克为新生儿建造的宫殿已经完工，离利威尔的住处很远，但接近王宫的中心，被层层守卫着。利威尔曾去检查他们为新生儿做的准备——玩具、衣物和侍女，无一有差池，唯一的问题就是新生儿的母亲，他被排除在外。艾尔迪亚帝国上报庆贺使节的名单，由刚刚受封的米卡莎•阿克曼女爵领衔，预计将于半个月以后到达。  
已经到了春天，河流解冻，万物复苏，耶格尔王突然兴起了春狩的念头。礼仪官从积灰的史书里翻出了王室猎场的旧址，骑士团提前去清扫出驻扎的场地。飞禽走兽，漫山遍野，副团长波尔克•贾利亚德给出这样的报告。吉克大手一挥，受邀名单带走了大部分的年轻贵族，艾伦被他留下和一群腐朽昏庸的老大臣维持王庭运转。等到出发的那一日，朝阳尚未跃出海面，吉克骑在马上，忽然问：  
“王后呢？我要带王后一起出行。”  
有大臣进谏，吉克不耐烦地打断，怀孕又不是什么病，大不了让助产士和医官同行。  
利威尔还没有清醒，就被连人带被褥塞进一辆马车。这是耶格尔王和他的王后第一次一同外出狩猎，他打起精神应付车马道外欢呼的人群。吉克半夜来到他的住处，向他炫耀他全新的牛皮软鞭：  
“你知道这次狩猎是什么意思，你最好能找个理由早点生下这个孩子，哪怕是从马上摔下来。”  
吉克傲慢地指挥曾经重伤他的战士出演滑稽的喜剧——从马上摔下来，亏得他想得出来，利威尔从未坠马过。但这样一来就能使一切合情合理，可以避免丑闻、猜忌、兄弟阋墙。  
按春狩传统他们应比赛射箭，国王需射出杀死猎物的关键一箭，但现在已经有了杀伤力更大的火枪。原本用作战争的武器被刻上繁复的花纹，填充火药和铅弹。枪声在利威尔的耳畔反复轰响，他不被允许离开狩猎场，必须参观耶格尔王的杀戮，或许还要配合他上演滑稽剧。一只成年黄臀赤鹿被逼至绝境，人类不怀好意地包围了它，它的背后是陡立的山崖。它绝无可能逃脱，鲜血染红了它的前肢。那一枪是吉克的杰作。  
吉克和四个骑士不紧不慢地缩小包围圈，他们想要它完美的鹿角，谁都没有急着开枪。那是一只年轻的雄鹿，刚刚完成换毛，腹部没有积累多余的脂肪，腰线修长。绝境中的雄鹿悲鸣不止，它从山崖上借力，但前肢的伤口使它在跳跃的时候打滑，再次跌倒，然后它撞碎了自己的鹿角，角骨插进它的眼睛。  
吉克懊恼地在它的脑袋上补了一枪，白色的脑浆溅满了山岩。  
利威尔没有呕吐，但他弯下腰。他感到羊水破了。  
利威尔迎来了一阵疼痛，难以忍受的剧痛，他肚子里的东西终于要冲破他的肚皮，把五脏六腑都搅烂。他几乎从马上跌下。这次不用演了，他的体液已经沾湿了马鞍。他紧紧抓住缰绳，直到为他牵马的侍从听懂了他的话。场面一时混乱起来，没有人再去关心那只撞死的雄鹿。吉克把他抱进临时搭建的帐篷，他名义上的丈夫的怀抱使他憎恶，他因此沾上了死去雄鹿的鲜血。助产士和医官迅速赶到，他们检查利威尔的脉搏和心跳，然后在他阵痛结束的间隙为他更换咬绳，让他补充水分，一遍遍地告诉他深呼吸。  
他吸气，吸入腥味和疼痛，呼气，呼出水分和理智。那根放在他嘴里，防止他把自己咬伤的绳子沾染了难闻的气味，一切都湿淋淋的、臭烘烘的，像是他十岁之前还没有离开地下街时的气味。  
厌恶的近义词是什么？憎恨？怨怼？愤恚？他浑身发冷。  
他蹲在房屋的角落里，下巴放在膝盖上。库谢尔给他披上一条厚重的毯子，轻轻抱着他。  
不要睁开眼睛，直到我叫醒你。  
太阳在他的虹膜上飞快地坠落，他闻到腐烂的水蜜桃的香味。入夜。夜晚之后是黎明。他断断续续地生了一夜，助产士不断地把手伸进他的下体。他的宫口开得太慢，骨盆太窄，又是头一次生产，他们可能会死。  
吉克一直冷眼旁观，太阳升起的时候，他大发雷霆。  
胎位不好。利威尔断续地听见医官对吉克报告，吉克把酒杯摔碎了，似乎有些酒液溅在他脸上。他听到吉克打算将自己开膛破腹。  
“安静！”吉克粗声大气地下令，医生们不说话了。帐篷里的空气凝结，只剩下他在大口呼吸。他吸气，吸入幻觉和忧虑。他呼气，艾伦笑着站在他面前：  
“六个月？那么快？”  
艾伦那天晚上夜袭，什么也没有做，他抚摸利威尔的脸颊，帮他找出干净衣物，做了唯一绅士的举动，转过身去，背对着他等他把衣服换完，然后艾伦询问他对米卡莎的看法。  
米卡莎•阿克曼。她强大、优秀、完美。她一直被人爱着。  
“她很好。”可以想象宫廷画家把穿着结婚礼服的他们变成背景广阔的巨幅画像，两个人无论是从身高、样貌还是年龄、气质都登对。耶格尔亲王的住处应当有一间屋子专门来摆放夫妇两人的画像。  
艾伦眼里的绿色因为烛火微弱而更为浓郁深厚，他起身准备离去，值夜的内侍一直没有出现。  
你应该一直爱她。  
艾伦离去的背影顿住了，他笑着说：“当然。”  
我想保有爱的神与魂，使之存活在我的肉体中，熬过那副肉体蒙受屈辱的漫长岁月而不死。艾伦用唱诗班的语调念一封长信，烫金的硬皮书本摊开在他的膝上。利威尔在药物作用的间隙醒来时恰巧赶上这个章节，他偏过头，看床榻边的男人，艾伦低下头来对他粲然一笑。  
他不曾爱过艾伦。  
太阳西沉的时候，他感觉一只独角鲸游出了他的子宫，带走了他全身的力气和血液。  
一片沉寂。有人在拍打新生儿的后背，随即他听见嘹亮的啼哭声。他大汗淋漓，拉动嘴角，想起那个诅咒。  
正如童话中的王子公主被诅咒多是因为父辈留下的罪孽，出自戴娜王后的预言其背后缘由也并无特殊。卡尔菈王后带着艾伦出现在王宫里，格里沙承认其合法地位。戴娜王后便一病不起，她拒绝与平民共享她的丈夫。逝世前她面对格里沙说出了她的遗言。她诅咒他的孩子：  
“格里沙的孩子无法活到他的孩子长大的那一天。”  
戴娜是艾尔迪亚帝国的王室，王室向来受女神们眷顾，她的临终遗愿被女神们听去，没过多久就带走了卡尔菈。  
利威尔向来是个实干家，居然一夕之间把那个道听途说的诅咒作为生命中唯一的希望。  
艾伦向他澄清，并没有什么诅咒和复仇女神。卡尔菈的死亡完全是戴娜一手策划。在戴娜的灵柩被掩埋的时候，戴娜的侍女冲出来把卡尔菈推进了墓道。卡尔菈的鲜血泼在戴娜的灵柩旁，等到格里沙把她抱上来的时候，她已经没救了。  
利威尔坐在床上，他隔着重重纱帘望向外面的艾伦，十五岁的艾伦身后阳光普照。  
“那时候你多大？”  
“五岁。”  
利威尔被抬回王宫。春狩的队伍兴尽而返。  
尽管利威尔脱水、昏厥，大量失血，但他活了下来。他的孩子被天鹅绒、棉布和丝绸包裹起来，由专人喂养照顾。  
“吉克不知道是什么毛病，给他起名叫乔纳斯。”艾伦看过婴儿后又溜进利威尔住的地方，对外宣称是回他的住处给他心爱的米卡莎女爵准备礼物。艾伦从二楼翻进玫瑰丛里，小心地避开那些生物，然后爬进窗户。他二十岁了，做这事儿熟能生巧。半个王宫都在庆祝，利威尔这里剩下寥寥几个打瞌睡的守卫，所以艾伦点燃蜡烛。利威尔仍睡着或者说是昏迷，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇苍白，烛火飘动的时候，他的脸上光影变幻，像是雕塑准备睁开眼睛。是时候放手了，艾伦想，乔纳斯黑色头发蓝色眼睛，皱巴巴的，又丑又黑，跟他没有一点相似，也不像吉克。  
利威尔没有反应。只有他感到心痛，愤怒，放弃利威尔，他想。  
“生他的时候你叫了吗？你喊了吗？”艾伦弯下腰伸手摩挲他的脸颊，利威尔在睡梦中皱眉，他喃喃自语，“都没有？那嗓子怎么还是哑成这个样子？”他的手继续往下，从利威尔的咽喉滑到胸前。他在那里摸到了微微发育的乳胸，奶水轻而易举地沾湿了丝绸睡袍。艾伦把手伸进衣服里，手臂破开睡袍松散交织的衣领。继续往下。他的指腹触及利威尔尚未恢复的小腹、沉睡的阴茎、被血液沾湿的穴口……利威尔狼狈、糟糕，闻上去像是被牛奶和雨水泡过，带着一点奇怪的酸味。  
艾伦发现自己勃起了——他心痛，愤怒，被欲望填满了头脑。  
他还是那么美。


	3. Chapter 3

8.  
悬铃木叶落满清池，光秃秃的枝丫朝向天空。灰色之间闯进一只黑白分明的鸟，它叽叽喳喳地叫着。早晨的薄雾还没有退却，利威尔站在龙沙宝石花墙旁，浓烈的花香充斥着他的鼻腔。  
两个侍女在庭院的桌子上摆好了早餐，四岁大的艾丽卡急吼吼地从房间里冲了出来。她最像吉克。艾丽卡的金发上戴着红蝴蝶发卡，大声嚷着要吃肉、要水果，不要牛奶和青菜。装有沙拉的盘子被她打翻了，精致的白色蕾丝裙上沾满了红色的果酱，一个侍女急忙跑出来哄着艾丽卡去换衣服。她的弟弟斯特凡被侍女抱出来，放在座位上。棕色头发的斯特凡慢吞吞地喝着牛奶，左顾右盼地寻找他的妹妹卡亚。卡亚才一岁半，她抓着一只玩具小猫逞强坐在自己的软凳上，并没有兴趣吃早饭。各自的侍女奶妈轮番上阵，喂饱了小王子小公主们，他们又依次消失在宫殿的内部。  
终于，乔纳斯被一个年长些的侍女抱了出来，他已经八个月大了，黑色的头发长了薄薄一层。他会笑，会抓东西，会翻身，也学会了爬。他特别爱站着，但又容易累，总是睡不够。他很害羞，不喜欢他的哥哥姐姐们，因此他总是最后一个吃饭。乔纳斯长大了一些，但还是小小一团，才十六磅，没有他的哥哥姐姐们那么大的时候强壮。侍女把他抱在怀里喂牛奶，白色的奶渍绕着小巧的嘴巴围成一圈。  
他看了利威尔一眼，蓝色的眼睛晶亮，然后扭过头去，目光追着侍女手里的折纸青蛙。他还没有学会辨认陌生人和父母，落单的黑色渡鸦也只吸引了他的片刻注意。侍女给他擦干净嘴巴，换下围嘴，哼着一支不知名的儿歌，抱进了房间。  
利威尔动了动，他腿脚发麻。生下乔纳斯之后，他就被困在了寝宫里。每十天他有一次机会探望乔纳斯，在众多内侍的注视下抱抱他，陪他玩一会。乔纳斯八个月了，他只抱过他二十次，在乔纳斯的眼里，他的吸引力还不如那只黑色渡鸦。  
乔纳斯在他身体里时是他唯一的保命符，但乔纳斯出生了，吉克也没忙着杀死他——他答应给他自由，他们没讨论过自由的形式，但利威尔知道那绝不是一个简单的事情。乔纳斯一百天的时候，他们给他办了庆祝会，他甚至要求利威尔出席并接受子民的祝福。艾伦和米卡莎在宴会上顺势订婚。米卡莎还没有学会曲意逢迎，只有看向艾伦时她有的表情才是生动自然的。未婚的两人闪闪发亮。利威尔低下头，乔纳斯在他怀里迷迷糊糊地笑，露出还没长牙的空旷牙床。  
吉克当晚要求与他同房。他感到惊讶，以为暴君的精力早就被甜美的omega消磨光了，对他的兴趣也不过是为了他的血统而已。他没能立即回答，因为醉醺醺的吉克试图吻他。  
一个吻。那简直糟糕透了。他立刻感觉自己同样毛茸茸臭烘烘了。  
怪不得吉克会来找他，他醉了，找不到去情妇那里的路了。他推开摇摇晃晃的吉克，发觉自己也醉意上涌：  
“我还没有恢复好。”  
“你是说你这里还没有恢复好吗？”吉克被他的冷淡激怒了，虽然他醉了，但没有失去作为一名战士该有的准头，他在利威尔的胯下抓了一把，把利威尔掀到床上：  
“你该练练你的敬语了，我的王后，你要尊称我为陛下。你下面没好，还可以用嘴。”  
吉克否认他要杀死利威尔或者把他放走的任何一种可能，他退出利威尔的身体，皮笑肉不笑地看着他：  
“我该怎么和我的子民解释他们的王后丢了？我怎么和乔纳斯交代？”  
不，你不需要交代。利威尔闭上眼睛，一股浓精被射到他的腿上，这是他们之间唯一的变化，吉克不再把恶心的东西留在他身体里。  
“你恨我，你也不会爱他。可能你会照顾他，但是没必要。没人爱的东西没必要生下来。有乔纳斯就够了。”吉克留给他一瓶红酒，来自东洋人的贡品，加了某种裸盖菇。你可以试试，吉克捏着酒杯的长柄得意洋洋。他喝下去，所有人都变成巨人泰坦。他做了一个血腥的梦，醒过来的时候天还没亮，成群结队的渡鸦落在宫殿前的树枝上。  
艾伦问米卡莎，我对你来说算是什么？  
吉克密谋战争，他需要杀人的乐趣。他和大臣们商议一项新的法令，剥夺底层人的生育权，把他们的孩子集中到一起抚养。  
他们是有罪的，他们的罪孽就是他们生育。  
他居然差点被吉克的逻辑说服了。  
白天的时候米卡莎来看他。她是艾伦的未婚妻，有资格参拜马莱王后，何况除了这里，她也无处可去。如何杀死一只知更鸟。先把它养在金笼里。米卡莎给他读诗，读信，女王陛下怀孕了，随信来的素描显得人老了十岁不止。他变成阴谋的知晓者，漩涡一条波纹。米卡莎说，虽然我们要杀死你的丈夫，但你也会保密的是吗？直白、莽撞，口无遮拦，但是不做作也不虚假。利威尔让她坐在藤椅上，红格子长裙，三层金纱，裙撑鼓鼓囊囊。  
他可以相信。他的嘴很严，不会泄露秘密，哪怕是在吸食致幻剂。  
婚期越来越近，米卡莎的笑容越来越少，她像被烙过嗓子的布谷，每一个音节都泣血：  
“他不爱我。”  
“我也不知道他爱谁，也许他谁都不爱。他变得陌生，就算我每天都可以看到他。他对着让嘶吼，要阿尔敏滚回帕拉迪岛。”  
利威尔教给米卡莎喝酒，没加料的那种。  
阿尔敏在大婚前踏上归程，让•基尔希斯坦是帕拉迪岛唯一的观礼者。他带着穿纯白礼服的三笠出现在红毯尽头，观礼的民众大声欢呼。尽管是寒冬，来参加盛宴的人仍如山海。他们喜欢吉克，更喜欢艾伦。吉克并不为此烦恼，他坐在最高处，远离众人。利威尔抱着乔纳斯，乔纳斯又小又软，像是小猫崽，连怀抱都不能用力。乔纳斯的头发长长了，有点蜷曲，软软地趴在额头上。他不安分地在利威尔怀里动来动去，想去抓利威尔斗篷上的装饰。利威尔摘下来给他，那是一个闪着金光的胸针，嵌绿宝石的橄榄叶。于是乔纳斯笑起来，露出小而白的几颗牙齿。  
艾伦和米卡莎面对圣坛宣誓，三女神给予他们的婚姻祝福。然后是耶格尔王和王后的祝福，吉克给予他弟弟一部分兵权，从此艾伦拥有海洋和港口的管辖权。利威尔则送给米卡莎永不凋谢的金玫瑰。他不太记得那支金玫瑰是哪个国家在他的婚礼上送过来的礼物，和米卡莎当日送来的宝剑不同，它没有进入吉克寝宫的资格，但它的确栩栩如生，像是他的住处旁边那丛鲜艳玫瑰。  
永不枯萎的爱。  
仪式结束。随即是游城，然后是宴会。  
吉克一直乐于探索如何从精神上杀死利威尔，他觉得利威尔即便是柄利剑，倘使是柄利剑，也应折断在被艾伦诱奸的那一天。可偏偏他没有折断，为了别人的心愿也好，自己的愿望也好，他总是被弯折再弯折，精妙地在崩溃边缘游离。他杀不死利威尔。  
此时此刻也一样，艾伦挽着他的新娘在舞池中贴面而舞，吉克饶有兴致地观察利威尔。利威尔叫来希琪，一个短头发的女侍，他要一瓶新鲜牛奶，给乔纳斯。希琪很快来回复说，小王子不能喝牛奶，会吐，但是奶妈已经过来了，可以抱去喂奶。  
利威尔看向吉克。  
吉克微笑，扬手拒绝他的王后。小王子可以被抱去喂奶，但他必须留在晚宴上。  
没有必要。利威尔饮下热酒，从口腔到食道都被温暖的液体腐蚀了，他露出微笑。恢宏的音乐停止，舞曲结束，艾伦在米卡莎额上印下一吻。  
没意思。宴会结束之后吉克也没来找他。吉克终于厌倦了利威尔无限度的忍耐，他派人叫来新的omega情妇。  
利威尔被内侍长叫醒的时候正在一个安静的梦里。漫天飞雪，荒芜人烟。他醒过来，是莱纳•布朗的脸。  
他仅披着一件外套就在马莱王宫内疾行，守夜的侍卫对他表现出了极大的尊重。他匆匆赶到吉克的寝宫，手脚被寒风吹得冰凉，他拉紧衣领，越过几个打扫血迹的侍女看到了吉克。那不是恶作剧，也不是梦。吉克倒在他的床上，身上遮着金色花纹的软被，嘴唇乌青，脸颊苍白。  
莱纳忧心忡忡：“是中毒。”  
吉克屏退左右，所有人消失得悄无声息。他把帕拉迪岛进贡的宝剑扔在利威尔面前，这一个动作就让这个正值壮年的Alpha气喘吁吁，流汗不止：  
“你想杀了我吗？这是最后的机会。”  
“你杀了我，也许就能得到自由。”

9.  
艾伦才是我们反攻的武器。  
哦，是艾伦，不是剩下几千几万人的鲜血。战败国也熟练掌握阴谋诡计。  
米卡莎坐在艾伦坐过的藤椅上，红色的酒倒进玻璃杯里，影子落在她的手背上，颜色像是枯萎的玫瑰花。  
“炸药。炸药永远是致命的。”  
利威尔清醒过来。是春天。枝条嫩绿，阳光温柔。他看向玻璃窗，窗户上映着一个被绷带裹住的脑袋。  
吉克死了。他死在一场内乱里。他被人下了毒，意识到这就是自己的末日，想像个英雄似的被一辈子的对手或者说宿命处决。他想起利威尔，哪怕床上都足够倔强、坚韧，他挺怀念他紧致柔韧的身体，可惜他来不及再干一次。但吉克也从没怀疑过有一天会被他杀死。  
至于他看艾伦的时候，曾有那么一刻温情。吉克也顺利地把那种东西毁掉了，他甚至笑起来。  
利威尔摇头，灯光下他们两个人像相对而设的雕塑，是累世的仇敌：“你不配干脆利落地死。”  
但他还是举起剑。利威尔从艾伦的故事里学到，诅咒也是需要人去完成的。  
爆炸。热浪和冲击把那把剑都震断了，碎片插进他的身体里。他得知吉克中毒时怀疑过米卡莎对他撒谎，以为那个姑娘终于有点长进，结果都是真的。  
只不过引爆的按钮掌握在吉克手里。  
马莱度过了一个寒冷的冬天。吉克被毒死，他的孩子死于大火，米卡莎当夜出逃。艾伦找到他时，他的身上盖了一层薄薄的雪。他被爆炸产生的气浪抛出很远，正是这场大雪救了他的命，使他免于被烧死。艾伦花了两个多月平定内乱，清洗高层。卡尔维被他一枪打死，戴巴家族也付出了沉重的代价。民众们仍旧盲目地燃烧着怒火，要求严惩杀死吉克国王的凶手。他们首先想到那个诅咒，戴娜埋进了陵园，吉克的王后化为灰烬。渐渐地有流言说，吉克王宫里的大火正是利威尔进入他的寝宫以后开始燃烧的。民众的愤怒被注入了新鲜的燃料，小王子的生日宴上他们的王后还表现得温柔高贵，一转眼就变成了恶毒的男巫，完成了前王后的心愿。他们要求帕拉迪岛血债血偿。女王正处在妊娠期，代理人发来言辞谦卑的道歉信，并宣布把利威尔永远地剔出国籍，也不会接受他的骨灰或者尸体——因此有一个无辜者被抛进了海里。骑兵团和侍卫队被民意驱赶着四处奔走，抓了几个替罪羊和边缘人物。到了春天的时候，情况终于渐渐稳定下来，民众的怒火被时间暂时地安抚了。艾伦宣布要在五月份登基成为新王。  
万众欢呼。  
艾伦为这一切忙得脚不沾地，但也来看过他。头几次来的时候，他把利威尔新住处的东西都砸了一遍，咬牙切齿地质问利威尔他明明知道计划还悍然赴约是不是要给吉克陪葬。利威尔被绷带裹成僵尸，他声带受损，说不出话，艾伦就越发愤怒。他看着艾伦那张扭曲的脸还以为吉克死而复生。以后再来的时候，艾伦就不再发脾气了，还抱着乔纳斯给他看。乔纳斯很喜欢艾伦，对躺在床上的利威尔反而没有什么特殊感情。小家伙不过艾伦膝盖那么高，扶着栏杆跌跌撞撞跟在艾伦后面跑，张着胳膊要艾伦抱。利威尔请求将乔纳斯留在他的住处，艾伦总是摸摸他的脸——没受伤的那边，然后耐心地劝说他，他的伤口很容易感染，等他好起来，就会让乔纳斯搬过来住。有时候他想出去走走，艾伦也是同样的借口。  
于是他把乔纳斯托付给希琪。希琪有一个侍卫队的朋友，叫马尔洛，发型像横切的西瓜。希琪对乔纳斯很好，吉克在世的时候，她就常常带着乔纳斯在外面玩很久，那样利威尔能和乔纳斯多待一会儿。希琪带着乔纳斯过来，有时和利威尔说说话，嘲弄马尔洛的幼稚理想。利威尔觉得他们早晚会结婚，他开始对这种事情有预感，但他不知道是什么时候。两个人都是beta，是他从帕拉迪岛带出来的两个人，但利威尔没有余力去关注他们，他们居然就在马莱扎下了根。  
艾伦告诉他，吉克的所有孩子名义上都已经死亡。利威尔对于乔纳斯在名义上已经死亡没有怨言，他反而觉得这样更好。他也是个死人。  
“那些omega呢？”“哪些？”艾伦很快反应过来，“你是要我收留我哥哥的每一个情人吗？他们当然是殉葬了。”  
他躺了一会儿，便站起来。微风和煦，玫瑰正在生长。医官们走上前，给他拆除绷带。  
他预料到自己的脸部遭受重创，所以对于自己的一只眼睛失明，一条伤疤贯穿右半边脸并没有什么意外。他站在镜子前，一个残缺的人影映在上面，颓然、苍白，缺了两根手指，再也无法拿起刀剑。  
艾伦当天傍晚才来到他的住处。他在灯下仔细观察利威尔的伤疤，那张英俊的脸落入利威尔平静的瞳孔中，随即扭曲，他难以接受利威尔变成这个样子。他召来医官，要他们把那条恶心的疤从利威尔脸上去掉，要他们给利威尔做两根假手指。医官战战兢兢地回答，疤痕太深了，很难修复好，假肢也不会像真的手指那样精美。  
艾伦发了好一通火。他们可以把利威尔从beta变成omega，却连一条疤都去不掉。  
第二天早上，利威尔睁开眼睛，日光倾落。艾伦坐在他的床边给他削苹果。红色的果皮与白色的果肉被银色的匕首分离，艾伦的手指灵巧地移动。一根完整的苹果皮落在托盘里，艾伦把苹果切成小块喂给他。他低下头来亲吻利威尔，毫无欲望地亲吻他的疤痕和断指。利威尔推开他，他也不勉强，反而通知他：  
“你可以和乔纳斯一起生活。”  
他和乔纳斯住在了一起。乔纳斯刚开始很怕他，抗拒他的怀抱和注视。乔纳斯纯洁的目光和天然的恐惧使他退缩，但所幸乔纳斯刚开始学会好奇，被艾伦抱在怀里引导着去摸他脸上凹凸不平的疤痕。皮肤自我修复后层层叠叠的结缔组织同时具备了柔软和粗糙的双重特质，那是新奇的触感和体验，乔纳斯咯咯笑起来，很快就不怕他了。只不过乔纳斯身体虚弱，感冒发烧肚子痛轮番上阵，夜里还会突然惊醒哭泣，他白天夜里都无法安眠。乔纳斯越来越依赖他，整天黏在他身上，哪怕他的脸像是恐怖的假面。  
某一天艾伦来看他的时候，忽然说你胖了。利威尔低下头查看自己的腰围和大腿，的确有那么一点丰润的迹象。他的发情期在生育后也非常稳定，有时甚至可以忽略。这种脂肪的堆积与外因无关，他不再摄入激素，也不再被电击。艾伦低下头来亲吻他的嘴角，温柔的、一触即分的。他坠入梦中。  
他听见艾伦向他请求。  
让我爱你吧。  
他蒙蔽自己、欺骗自己，安静平和地在二百平尺的宫殿里生活着。  
三月，乔纳斯已经学会发出“papa”的声音，偶尔还会突然“啊”的一声，故意吓利威尔一跳。夜里利威尔喂完乔纳斯水，忍不住用手去试乔纳斯的鼻息。持续的一团温热气体拂过他的手指。乔纳斯那么小一个，像是面包团一样，热热的，在慢慢发酵。  
四月，铃兰开花了。王宫里一片喜悦，沾染到他幽居的一角。红色的绸缎、薄纱将整个王宫渲染成同样颜色，高贵的金色和闪亮的银色变成点缀。这样的场景利威尔只见过两次，一次是吉克结婚，第二次是艾伦结婚。他感到诧异，随即理通了其中关窍，艾伦登基为王，米卡莎不知所踪，他要再娶一个王后正是合情合理。他问那个来给乔纳斯检查疹子的医官，是不是耶格尔王要娶新的王后。  
医官睁大了眼睛：“您在说什么啊，您不就是我们的王后吗？耶格尔王对他的王后全心全意，怎么会娶新的王后？”  
利威尔感到一股线团散开、缠绕，勒住他的脖子：“你们和帕拉迪岛不是仇敌吗？”  
医官仔细地把药粉撒在乔纳斯的背上：“您在说什么啊，阿克曼家的王后可是我们的英雄。”  
利威尔派人叫来希琪，他很久没有见过希琪。希琪也胖了一点，脸上带着幸福的红晕，但还是犀利，嘴下不留情：“我还以为您忙着履行王后的义务，没时间见我呢。”  
利威尔开始头疼，一根血管在他的额头上不断地跳动。利威尔•阿克曼是叛国者、纵火犯，罪行累累，没有国家会留下他的骨灰，但米卡莎•阿克曼却是英雄，爱情和马莱的双重英雄，她在大火中救了艾伦。  
利威尔感到自己的咽喉被棉花堵住，他还能发出一点声音：“可我不是米卡莎。”  
“您有黑色头发，蓝色眼睛，有荣耀子宫，有英雄伤疤，等您诞下新的小王子，您就是名正言顺的马莱新王后。”  
“那乔纳斯呢？”他在咸腥的海水里挣扎，黑色漫过他的瞳孔，他抓住最后的一根稻草。  
“您觉得呢？”希琪客客气气地回答。  
夕阳落下，天幕变成铁青色。利威尔挥了挥手，示意希琪可以离开了：  
“谢谢你，希琪。”

10.  
“我的人在沼泽边找到了这个。”  
艾伦把一个金色的东西抛在地上，它在暗红色的地毯上滚动了一下，露出表层的图案。那是他留给乔纳斯的胸针，那枚嵌着绿宝石的橄榄叶。绿宝石上布满裂纹，包裹它的金柄也多处残损。  
乔纳斯。利威尔把胸针捡起来，握在掌心里，断裂的金属凹凸不平的宝石刺破了他的皮肤——他的手因为那些手术和激素变得那么柔软。他指控艾伦，毫不留情：  
“你杀了他。”  
“随你怎么想。”艾伦凑近他，那双绿眼睛布满血丝，上好的祖母绿贬值，“你要哭了吗？你喜欢孩子，我们可以再生一个。”  
“他是我的孩子。”利威尔用尽全力扇了他一耳光，但他的手半路就被截住了。  
“是吗？我会继续找他的。”艾伦漫不经心地回答，把他留在空空荡荡的房间里。  
他也许杀了乔纳斯。利威尔阖上眼睛，天空崩塌，大地倾向一边，他在坠落，海水把他淹没。事情怎么会变成这样？  
乔纳斯，Jonas。神赐的礼物。  
他把乔纳斯交给希琪和马尔洛，由他们两个保护他从另一个方向离开。  
他被艾伦抓住的时候，正奔驰在吉克当年春狩的猎场。夜来香开花了，利威尔闻到了它的气息。马莱的春天的确鲜花遍地。他的马气喘吁吁，随时可能倒地，因此他下马，躲进漆黑的森林，他之前没有在森林里生活过，但知道怎么消除自己的痕迹。他在外面奔逃了四个昼夜，听说了很多流言。其中最为真实可信的就是贾碧•布朗，她和吉克的侍卫长莱纳•布朗是叔侄关系，她认为是艾伦杀死了他的兄长，并把吉克的孩子投入大火。艾伦当时对他的说辞是，他的侄子们“名义上”死掉了。  
绝不能让乔纳斯也落入艾伦的手里。  
因为贾碧的某些猜测是真的，他再也没有见过吉克的其他孩子。  
艾伦明火执仗大张旗鼓地寻找他。他们用猎狗设了一个包围圈，利威尔变成猎物，掉进他们的陷阱。  
“你不想再见到乔纳斯了吗？”艾伦脱下盔甲，抚摸他腰间的长剑，“天涯海角我都会把他找回来，你不求我留下他的命吗？”  
利威尔被艾伦带回王宫，严密地看押，才三天，他就收到了噩耗。  
他才刚刚会走路，也许只是不小心把胸针弄掉了。也许是希琪引开艾伦的计谋。  
利威尔醒过来的时候，日当天中。玫瑰花圃里花团锦簇。他回想他和艾伦初时的日子，在那些阳光、书籍和糕点的味道里，他差点以为他们有什么别的感情诞生。只不过他恪守感情和道德的界限，把艾伦变成阳光、海水或是其他什么美妙的东西。关于生命的、美好的慰藉。可艾伦却无法满足于一直做一个单面物体，他是复杂的人类。于是利用他的人性把事情搞得更加复杂。好在乔纳斯接替了他的位置——一个天真无邪的孩子，毫无保留地爱他，以此来弥补他的损失。  
如果乔纳斯也死了。  
他用更大剂量的药物和酒精麻痹自己。远离骇人的黑色沼泽和面包团似的乔纳斯。艾伦曾阻止过他对酒精的摄入，但那些东西让他麻木，不会疼痛。他想象蓝色眼睛黑色头发的乔纳斯被投入火中，烧成一抔灰烬，或是陷入沼泽，吸血的黑虫爬满整个身体。他让自己远离乔纳斯，果真也没有梦到他。他只不过不断经历溺水，咸腥的水和泥浆堵塞呼吸。  
假如艾伦真的找到了乔纳斯，他会让他活下来吗？  
乔纳斯的失踪是一面镜子，他被困在镜子里。他抬起眼睛，艾伦站在阳光下，被镜子的反光映得闪闪发亮，他说，那会让我晚一点杀死你。或者杀死我自己。  
乔纳斯。神赐的礼物。  
昏昏沉沉的利威尔被猩红色的斗篷包装起来。他以王后的名义出现在艾伦身侧。艾伦把他的手放入自己的臂弯里，露出他缺损的手指。他三番两次地从那个健壮、温暖的地方溜走，又被它的所有者抓住手。  
艾伦为他加冕，沉重的王冠压低了他的头。  
“请演奏四季之冬，我想和我的王后共舞。”  
他被艾伦搂住腰，握住手，带着前进后退。这首曲子低沉舒缓，像是冻湖上缓行的天鹅，不是非常合适的舞曲。他们两个在空空荡荡的舞池里贴在一起缓慢、暧昧地移动。他对这一切感到迷茫、不真实，他望向艾伦。艾伦仍在镜子外。光线因镜子的存在而曲折，彩虹被藏起来，一切抹平成为白色。先是利威尔被炸伤，米卡莎远走高飞，后才有英雄阿克曼王后。艾伦扭曲时间，歪曲事实，做得相当成功。可艾伦并不为自己的成功欢呼雀跃。艾伦的眼睛里藏着远超他人生的的孤独、狠厉，他不该有这样沉重的悲哀和恐惧。艾伦想要什么？国家？土地？人民？他本来只是一个会读赞美诗的小王子，但却学会了杀戮和愚弄世人。他还有什么可以给他的？他一无所有。利威尔的迷惘持续到曲子结束。  
艾伦吻了他的嘴唇。  
全场掌声雷动。  
他被艾伦带到寝宫。十平尺的大床，红色的装饰。他终于明白过来。  
他解开扣子，脱去衣服，赤身裸体地吻艾伦。他擅长在这种事情上剥离自己的情感，因此他能更冷静地观察艾伦的一举一动。艾伦没有惊喜，他的眼睛里仍是沉沉的难以融化的寒冰，但他被艾伦抱起来，轻柔地放到床上。他感到艾伦勃起的、滚烫的大家伙正磨蹭他的大腿。他凭借本能行动，示意艾伦让他做主导，艾伦躺下去，肌肉隆起，长发散开铺满了枕头。于是他骑在艾伦的身上。  
艾伦早就关了灯，月光从玻璃窗外投进来，冷冷地落在红色的绸缎上。利威尔用他缺了两根手指的手抚摸艾伦的眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇，一个完美无瑕的Alpha。他轻轻柔柔地亲吻，随即死死地扼住艾伦的脖子。或者说一只手掐住艾伦的脖子，另一只手只是帮忙。  
艾伦远比吉克复杂，他没办法纯粹地恨艾伦。他想让他死，又想让他活，最好远远的、互不干涉。  
“你还得再用力。”  
艾伦的脸慢慢泛起红色，大滴大滴的眼泪砸在他的面颊上，但艾伦一点也不惊慌，他甚至还硬着，他只是痛苦那眼泪不是因为他。利威尔在凛冽的月光下美极了，肩膀伶仃，腰肢单薄，嘴唇鲜红，眼泪晶莹。哪怕他是残缺的。他一根根掰开利威尔的手指，把利威尔按在床上。利威尔已经没法变成战士了，他的反抗和奋斗就像浅池里的水花，艾伦完全可以原谅他。他想起利威尔和吉克举行婚礼的那一晚，向来勤政的吉克第二天匆匆赶到议事厅。棕色的长发遮住利威尔的视线，他的嘴唇贴着利威尔的耳骨，手却沿着利威尔的大腿向里，深深地刺入利威尔的身体，让利威尔毛骨悚然：  
“你也是那么诱惑吉克的吗？用你的身体和眼泪？”  
利威尔被艾伦拖入痛苦和情欲之中。他比吉克更有兴趣探索他的身体，像是初次获得性经验的男孩，他把一切能带来欢愉的手段都用上，永远保持着一只眼睛观察利威尔的状态。他吸吮利威尔的双乳、腿根和脚趾，同时也在他的生殖腔里成结。艾伦尽量避免给利威尔造成痛苦，因为吉克总是给予他痛苦，但他免不了强迫利威尔打开双腿。他提出更荒唐、异想天开的想法，他想要标记利威尔，像是一个Alpha会对一个正常的omega做的那样。  
利威尔的住处突然涌入了很多奇奇怪怪的医生——除去为他除疤的那些。艾伦在一个晚上向他解释：“那样你就会更容易爱我了。”  
“我永远不会原谅你。”利威尔被顶进被褥里。  
艾伦顿了一下，继续轻柔地开拓他的生殖腔。他把脸埋进利威尔的肩窝，特殊的香气盈满他的鼻腔。他用膨大坚硬的伞头去敲利威尔体内的门，紧窄的通道吸住他的阴茎，他知道利威尔开始高潮了，因此他在利威尔的生殖腔里射精，长长久久地停留在利威尔的身体里不肯退去，直到利威尔恢复过来攒出力气推他。  
“我找到乔纳斯了。”  
利威尔始终无法被标记，艾伦却想要利威尔向他表达忠诚。多么讽刺。他强烈、迫切地渴望利威尔向他呈上他毁掉的忠贞。  
秋天的时候，艾伦终于抓住了准备渡海远航的希琪。乔纳斯变得又黑又瘦，也不算健康，一些穷孩子才会有的疾病困扰着他，但他已经学会简单的对话。乔纳斯对艾伦和利威尔都没什么印象，只是躲在希琪身后。希琪不再伶牙俐齿，她失去了马尔洛，东躲西藏的生活耗尽了她的精力，她只是倔强地抿着嘴，对艾伦和利威尔一言不发。  
“谢谢你，希琪。”  
利威尔张开嘴，发出无意义的音节，他手足无措。他的疤痕淡了，但没有改变巨大的伤疤贯穿右半边脸和一只眼睛失明的事实。他还是像个怪物，他叫他的孩子感到畏惧。面对希琪，一种德行缺陷的羞耻感围绕着他，希琪的目光落在他和艾伦之间，好像在嘲讽，你看吧，我早知道是这样。艾伦不动声色地走上前来，握住他的手，叫来医官检查乔纳斯的身体，并给他安排住处。  
晚上的时候艾伦和他做爱，听见利威尔如释重负的叹息。他在omega本该生长腺体的后颈处撕咬，下体则在利威尔的子宫内成结。他弄痛了利威尔，利威尔的一只眼睛泛起雾气。  
他央求利威尔：“也给我生一个孩子好吗？也爱他，像爱乔纳斯那样。”

11.  
北地的吟游诗人，兼看相和卜算。  
他会用水晶球和塔罗牌，面对漂亮的姑娘他声称自己更擅长读掌纹和摸骨。马莱和艾尔迪亚乃至整个世界经历了一段相当平和的时期，因此，北地的吟游诗人也远渡重洋来到大陆。他说他受女神的指引来到这片大陆，为迷途的人指明方向。他在马莱王宫前的大广场上售卖自己的智慧、野心和小聪明。他为寻找丈夫踪迹的妇人卜算，妇人泪流满面奉上金银珠宝。  
弗洛克从帕拉迪岛来拜访王后，他遇见吟游诗人，折服于吟游诗人的渊博。他将诗人引荐给耶格尔王——听说王后郁郁寡欢，也许她正需要一个流浪者来为她讲述趣事，一个诗人来写诗赞美她的光辉。她的美德和勇敢必将传遍南北。  
艾伦同意了。彼时他正处在和利威尔的冷战中，利威尔拒绝为他生育，而他强迫利威尔饮下痛苦。他难免想起吉克，吉克毫无心理负担地让他走进利威尔的寝宫。吉克折磨利威尔，试图拆碎他的骨头，砸烂他的尊严，叫他怀孕产乳，臃肿难看，形同最可怜的omega。可他不想那样，他想起自己是爱利威尔的。他想给利威尔尊严和爱。  
于是吟游诗人被带到王宫里，他高六英尺，金色头发蓝色眼睛，除却脸上乱糟糟的胡子，他十分像一个故人。艾伦和利威尔都认识的故人。  
诗人看向王座上的艾伦，他开口了：“耶格尔王没有心。”  
然后他转向兜帽掩盖下的利威尔：“我们的王后丢失了自我。”  
众大臣面面相觑，引荐他的弗洛克脸色苍白。  
艾伦命令侍卫把他赶出马莱，再也不准回来。他被带出王宫时看到独自玩耍的乔纳斯，说出他最后的预言，“啊，我们的小王子，他会死的。”  
侍卫回来的时候悄悄向艾伦禀报，艾伦派出一个小队刺杀那个吟游诗人。  
“他也许是个幽灵，也许是个鬼魂，但我要他变成死的。另外，王后什么都不需要知道。”  
乔纳斯四岁了。艾伦在他两周岁生日的时候昭告马莱，他找到了吉克的继承人，将来会把王位还给自己的侄子。  
艾伦和利威尔仍旧四分五裂地在一起。绝对说不上“好”，也不是“满意”，利威尔对这种生活只是渐渐习惯了——他是一个有发情期的beta，和自己丈夫的弟弟睡在一起。道德和鬼魂已经很久没来骚扰过他了，因为他的夜晚都用来应付得不到足够omega信息素安抚的青年Alpha。利威尔隐约听说弗洛克陷入了疯癫，没日没夜地呼喊恶魔的姓名而死。  
他声称自己带回了恶魔。  
没人再见过那个吟游诗人，有关男巫利威尔的传闻却越来越多。利威尔会巫术，这是他为什么会成为帕拉迪岛的至强，他不会死，他还在耶格尔王的王宫里。他在帕拉迪岛，帕拉迪岛被战争毁灭，他在马莱，马莱也会步艾尔迪亚帝国的后尘。利威尔听不到这些，艾伦也不会让他听到。  
经过两年的修养，乔纳斯终于健康起来，身体也开始发育。他长得很快，但因此也常常显得过于瘦弱。艾伦对他不冷不淡，从没认真瞧过他一眼。  
因为他在忙更重要的事情。他要向全世界宣战。  
春天的时候，利威尔问起米卡莎的行踪。艾伦说，如果她够聪明的话就不会声张，随便找一个和平安宁的地方和那个马脸生活下去——让的脸可真长。  
没有人同意他的战争设想。只有帕拉迪岛对他疯狂的构想表示暗中支持。负责对接的是成年后的阿尔敏，阿尔敏对此持谨慎态度。  
“那太危险了，你不害怕吗，艾伦？”  
艾伦不回答，他派阿尔敏去看望利威尔。同样是金色头发，阿尔敏的出现则让人安心。利威尔在王宫里接待他。阿尔敏向他讲述这些年帕拉迪岛上故人的趣闻，他记性很好，从上午讲到晚上，利威尔的住所最先亮起灯，像整个王宫里最璀璨的宝石。阿尔敏起身告辞。  
“帕拉迪岛还是很难，”阿尔敏斟酌措辞，“艾伦也许是在让帕拉迪岛的处境好一些，请试着理解他。”  
艾伦成功发动一场战争，是倾马莱和帕拉迪岛之力对全世界的宣战。他们和联军在遥远的地方相遇，然后作战，用刀、枪、火炮和人体。联军刚开始溃败得很厉害，他们没有准备，来势汹汹但弱点很多。阵线后退了一千公里，随即就陷入几个月的持久战。冬天到了，大雪把供给的路线冻住了，艾伦在前方的突袭队伍无法撤退，成了红色王宫外的冰雕。  
然后休战。联军感到困惑，他们不知道艾伦想要什么，但还是发来和谈的邀约。  
阿尔敏来访时隔十个月后，利威尔终于再次见到了艾伦。他当时正在给乔纳斯讲述艾尔迪亚人的历史，用的书籍正是缺了扉页的那本。乔纳斯开始接受一个王储应当接受的教育，四岁开始读书写字，六岁学习骑射，十岁以后训练枪械。胡子拉碴、头发凌乱的艾伦携着一股寒风刮进利威尔的住处。利威尔摸摸乔纳斯的脸，等他乖巧地和艾伦行过礼后叫侍女带他出去。他被艾伦抱起来扔在床上，艾伦衣服下的大家伙已经硬邦邦地顶着他了。他从连绵黏腻的吻里回过神来，拨开艾伦过长的头发，然后看到了一只失明的眼睛和几道新鲜的疤痕。  
“是不是和你更配了一些？”艾伦来索取温暖，所以他直奔主题，没时间安慰利威尔沉睡中的男性器官，他把粗糙的手指伸进他的身体里，狠狠地折磨利威尔柔软湿润的通道。  
三天以后，艾伦匆匆赶回战场。没有和谈，没有休战，他又发动了一次对联军的突袭。  
春天到了，万物复苏，种子撒下去，幼苗却无法快速生长。粮食渐渐不够吃，强行征集也难以养活一支军队。逃兵，败仗。马莱国内民怨沸腾。帕拉迪岛的女王陛下提供了几次针对马莱贫民的援助，但很快自顾不暇。  
玫瑰开放，马莱偃旗息鼓。利威尔被鸟叫声吵醒的时候，发现艾伦蜷缩在他身边。高大、健壮的艾伦在晨曦下缩成一团，他的额头抵着利威尔的肩膀，双手紧紧抱着自己，衣服和脸上满是尘土，像老了十岁不止。利威尔抓住被子一角，轻轻拉动，试图盖住艾伦。艾伦并没有睡着，他抬起头来，伸展四肢把他搂住。  
艾伦去参加议事厅的会议，和那群迂腐、务实的老贵族们大吵一架。他们指责他暴戾嗜血，滥用权力，是个战争贩子，要他尽快还政于乔纳斯小王子。可乔纳斯才五岁，马莱绝不能再次落入威利•戴巴之流的手里。艾伦冷笑，他踹翻了议事厅的桌子，但同意外务部开始着手准备接待各个国家的访问人员，他们要开启和谈。马莱和帕拉迪岛反目成仇。敌人的敌人就是朋友，现世的恶魔永远比过去、将来的威慑力更大。艾伦赠给他昔日朋友阿尔敏左腹一处枪伤作为告别礼物。协议最后签订，各国之间都能贸易和交通。  
新年游行的时候，利威尔破天荒地参加了，但他和艾伦两个人得到的欢呼也没有乔纳斯一个孩子多。艾伦遭遇了空前的信任危机——与害死上一任国王的国家合作，发起并无益处的战争。乔纳斯被人引导着发表过反对战争的说法，宣扬开来则变成了反对艾伦。民众们互相鼓励，熬过这个十年就好了，接下来就是年轻善良的小王子为他们带来福音。  
乔纳斯是新的希望。  
独眼的国王和独眼的王后在王宫中散步，一只渡鸦落在悬铃木上。利威尔的兜帽垂在脸颊旁，他率先开口：  
“我不明白。”  
艾伦抓过他的肩膀，凝视他半晌，在他完好的眼睛虹膜上发现了自己的影子。绿色、棕色、白色，一切都没有变过。他环住利威尔，在利威尔的颈窝里呼出一口红酒味的空气：“那也不要紧。”  
第二年十月的时候，小王子乔纳斯开始学习骑射。他的马是利威尔曾经骑过的一匹白马的小马驹，他在它母亲的背上破水。小马驹通体白色，鬃毛光滑，马龄不大，但十分稳重。  
乔纳斯很喜欢它。  
艾伦来的时候，利威尔正在睡梦中。他梦见自己站在一片白色的空茫之中，库谢尔拥抱他。他被艾伦身上那股阳光的味道唤醒，意识到艾伦正把他揽进怀里。  
“我梦到了库谢尔……我有一些记不清她的样子了。”利威尔的鼻腔被一股温暖的气息包围，他的额头撞上艾伦的锁骨。他意识到艾伦身上的味道干净香甜，他做出决定，要试着接纳艾伦的感情。  
“嗯。”艾伦没有发表感言，只是紧紧地抱着他。  
“我该去接乔纳斯了。”利威尔忽然惊醒。乔纳斯下午上三个小时的课，一个半小时马术，一个半小时文法，他一直很努力地弥补因为自己身体不好而落下的许多课程。他天真、正直、善良，相信自己将来会是马莱很好的王。利威尔站起身，拿起长椅旁的黑色罩袍。  
“别去，别去。”艾伦拉住他的手，用力太过以至于利威尔皱起眉头。  
“嗯？”利威尔感到困惑，深秋的傍晚太过安静，他甚至听得见玫瑰枯萎的声音。他从艾伦的凝视里嗅出了异常，他的心怦怦跳起来，敲动他的鼓膜。  
“他不在学堂，我带你去见乔纳斯。”

12.  
利威尔在吉克的葬礼前醒过来。他被绷带严丝合缝地封住，手上、身上空空如也。王冠、婚戒乃至他自己都被那场大火烧光了。  
吉克的葬礼隆重，黄金制成的棺材被十个孔武有力的侍卫抬着游行。民众哭泣着投来象征安息的白色花雨。属于利威尔的棺材则是纯银的，由八个侍卫共同抬起。吉克的棺材里面放入的是他的衣物和私印，王后的棺材里则是半截烧焦的戴着婚戒的手掌。  
库谢尔没有金棺银棺，她被一卷麻布裹走。乔纳斯的棺材小小的，镶嵌七彩的宝石。  
随即帕拉迪岛贿赂马莱高层暗杀吉克的传言流散开来，那截手掌被愤怒的民众挖出来，烧成灰，扬进海里。  
利威尔顶替了米卡莎的身份，毫无知觉地躺在马莱王宫中的大床上，床边挂着艾伦送回的剑。  
是米卡莎在他大婚时献上的那一把，碎片沁透了他的血，又被艾伦收集起来，重新打造。  
利威尔现在想象自己就是那个导致吉克死亡的罪魁祸首，像一把灰一样先是漂浮后是溶解，和黑色的咸腥海水融为一体。后来的一切都不会发生  
艾伦闯进来，他打断利威尔的冥想，用他完好的那只眼睛怒视他，仍然是盈绿的：  
“我没有杀死他。”  
我也没有杀死他。利威尔没有说话，他扭过头去，闭上眼睛。乔纳斯的尸骨尚未收敛，真丝吸入鲜血，变成妖异的红色。  
坠马。坠马，多么奇特的原因，那匹小马还没有利威尔高，乔纳斯可以轻松地翻上翻下。他在母马的背上流下羊水，乔纳斯则死在小马的马蹄下。它那时候是跳起来的，小王子在偷偷练习跳跃障碍。胸骨只需要啪地一声，就可以全数扎进心肺。  
利威尔急着离开那个房间，离开那具冰冷的尸体，艾伦来拉他，却被他推开。他从台阶上摔下。乔纳斯的寝宫总共有十五级台阶，他的手臂、肋骨和背部充分感受。血从他的心里，从他的下体里一并迸出来。艾伦不顾他的反抗抱住他，大声地呼叫医生，但他知道那没有意义。  
他感到生命正在剥离、抽出，逸散。  
这下好了。他可以毫无顾忌地憎恶自己。  
艾伦不同他冷战，只发过一次火。在怒火里，他手肘压着利威尔的脖子用随手扯过来的剑柄捣进利威尔的生殖腔。他流了很多血，但是一点都不疼。  
他和艾伦仿佛隔着一面镜子，雾蒙蒙的，就如同他和乔纳斯之间所隔的。艾伦兀自表演悲喜，向他大吼，可他听不见，什么也不知道。  
艾伦的孩子才七周，三女神巡行的时候看见过他七次，三次在夜里，四次在正午。一团黑红色的血液里能隐约分辨出手脚。他想自己应当为这个尚未出生就夭折的孩子痛苦，因此他背负双重的折磨。  
艾伦一直以为利威尔不会再次受孕，就算没有痛苦、危险的生产，利威尔也从未原谅过他。但孩子，艾伦保证自己比利威尔想得更久远。他可以留下乔纳斯，甚至可以讨乔纳斯喜欢，那是他和利威尔之间唯一的交流纽带。他希望利威尔给他生一个孩子，贪心一点要两个，一个像利威尔多一点，一个像他多一点。他两个都会很爱。然后王位给乔纳斯，那是他欠他哥哥的，反正王位也不好坐。  
初具人形的、他的孩子。  
举国上下为乔纳斯哀悼，他被安葬进历代国王的墓地。挪亚被埋进山谷，紧挨着他的奶奶卡尔菈。  
冬季下了漫长的雪。利威尔的生殖腔总也不肯愈合，断断续续地流血。王宫外有个妇人，为自己的丈夫哭泣，守门人问她，她说她的名是汉娜，她的丈夫是半截手掌。她和她的丈夫来自帕拉迪岛，她的丈夫被耶格尔王谋杀，骨灰扬进海里。  
那不可能，守门人断定她是疯子，你的丈夫总不会是利威尔王后。  
可他的确是因利威尔而死，他就是那半截手掌。  
春天的时候有旅人带回封存了一冬的消息，他说在遥远的东方，他看到了完好无损的阿克曼王后，并和她进行了交谈。  
夜里艾伦来到利威尔的住处，他掀起纱质的帷幕，亲吻并拥抱利威尔。利威尔醒着，但没什么动作。艾伦亲吻利威尔的嘴唇，把手指伸进利威尔的睡袍。利威尔的嘴唇尝起来又冷又软，身体也同样。他在死去，继续七年前夏天未完成的死亡。  
抗议的民众已经涌到了王宫外，他们打着火把，经夜不息。  
东方的阿克曼王后，曾经的米卡莎女爵正骑着马，昼夜兼程地赶往王都。艾伦想派出拦截她的密使，可太晚了，米卡莎不懂得伪装，或许她是为了事实而有意显示自己的身份。她不够聪明。她要为利威尔伸张正义，却没有注意到利威尔并不需要，他们也不需要。利威尔不是卖国贼，也不是叛国者。他应当保存自己的荣誉，花与剑都属于他。她兀自高喊，但她的话没有被听到。有人注意到了她才是艾伦的妻子，那个穿白色礼服的漂亮女爵。她依然漂亮着。  
马莱人的一切不幸有了新的解释。他们的不幸不是因为自己亲手开启的战争，不是由于代代相传的贪念、愚蠢，而是因为一个人。王后是冒充的，他用巫术欺骗了两任耶格尔王。他们看见斗篷下王后少了两根手指，但是没关系，王的目光还是只会停在他身上。跳舞吧。我的王后。艾伦轻柔地握住王后残缺的手。他引发了战争和毁灭。他必须被烧死。  
艾伦今年才二十七岁，可他已经感到疲惫。他十五岁的时候质疑吉克加高加固王宫的城墙，那挡住了人民的呼声，现在他庆幸十二年前城墙加固过，马莱人无法直接冲击王宫。  
利威尔眨了眨眼睛，灰蓝色的虹膜上罕见地流动光彩。这代表他想要说话，艾伦看着他。  
利威尔皱眉，他吐出一个混进蚌肉中的沙砾，沙砾没能变成珍珠，反而把柔软的蚌肉划得遍体鳞伤，几近腐烂：  
吉克有没有告诉过你，乔纳斯是你的孩子？  
一个像利威尔多一点，一个像自己多一点。  
利威尔看到艾伦的表情，把那一瞬间的悲喜拓印在血液里。他闭上眼睛，在黑色的空间无限复制。他从没想过乔纳斯的父亲是谁，他就是乔纳斯唯一的父亲，他最爱乔纳斯。他没给过艾伦机会。  
他做梦，做了很多梦，有好的有坏的，有库谢尔，有佩特拉。他有一次梦见自己仍旧是帕拉迪岛雷伊斯王的侍从长。吉克没有入城，但是他把强力、带毒的弩箭射进吉克的身体。他改写故事。他是帕拉迪岛的英雄，为国捐躯后会供奉进英雄墓地。艾伦变成帕拉迪岛一个无足轻重的角色，没有贵族关心他。十年后，艾伦二十五岁，带着马莱的旧部直抵西甘希娜。他在城墙上望见一双绿色的、仇恨的眼睛。  
梦里从未出现过乔纳斯。直到今天。  
他走在一片浅浅淡淡的蓝色之中，蓝色渐渐变成绿色，黑发褪成深棕。一个长成幼年艾伦样貌的小孩子走过来，他对着利威尔笑：  
“papa。”  
他嘴唇开合，念出那个名字，“乔纳斯”。  
他恍然大悟。

尾声  
戴娜王后诅咒王宫里的每一个人。  
炽热而盲目的玫瑰在初夏竞相开放。经过多轮贵族会议、民众大会讨论，一致决定判处利威尔火刑。  
火刑是古老的刑罚。利威尔坐在二楼的阳台上对艾伦点点头。他该在他的裤子里装二十斤铁钉，制造一场骇人听闻的爆炸。毕竟他会巫术，在飞艇和游轮上都使用了电力的新时代还要被烧死。  
这群人不肯让他痛快地死，死法甚至和吉克相像。  
利威尔坐在阳光下，皮肤几近透明，灵魂如同光点，像充满轻盈气体的白色气球，如果线断了他就会远远飘走。他一直都有远远飘走的能力，只是被细线束缚住了。艾伦走上前，试图抓住那根细线。  
“我永远不会原谅你。”利威尔说。  
“那你爱我吗？”艾伦终于掌握了这个问题的正确问法——远远地、痛苦地、毫无希望地，但还是脱口而出。在他实践了无数次之后。他想和利威尔一起飘走，但他还有别的事情要做。  
我对你不好吗？你为什么不爱我。艾伦想起自己的无数次质问。  
你的存在对我就是一种折磨。  
如果艾伦早知道乔纳斯是他的孩子呢？那他会放下仇恨不顾一切爱他吗？  
利威尔不做假设，没有回答，他被骑兵团的人架起来带走了。  
在王宫前的广场正中，堆放了三米高的松木柴堆和几十万马莱民众痛苦、盲目的憎恨。  
利威尔被行刑官问话，其中夹杂着得意洋洋的嘲讽：  
“你的名字，我的王后，下跪的罪人。”  
“利威尔……。”底下响起嘘声。  
吉克曾问过他，艾伦也曾问过他。十五岁的艾伦最爱在这个问题上突袭他，他穿丝绸衬衫和黑色长裤，猛地趴到他面前：  
“你的名字。”  
“利威尔•阿克曼。”他慢条斯理，毫无波澜。  
“不，”少年笑得眉眼弯弯，极有耐心地纠正他，并不在乎他对自己姓氏的排斥，日子是蜂蜜味、葡萄酒味，更像裸盖菇可致幻，“你应该说利威尔•耶格尔。”  
“我的王后，难道你没有姓氏吗？”行刑官不放过他。  
他被家族抛弃，他也绝不能和耶格尔王扯上关系。艾伦在看台坐着，如同一尊雕塑。他从长久的梦中醒来，艾伦仍在看台上坐着。  
“利威尔。”他抬起头，日光温柔地覆盖他的虹膜，亲吻他的伤疤，指引他在初夏的某一个平常日子走向死亡，“只有利威尔。”  
艾伦的爱将永远被吉克夺走。诅咒是这样的，是这样完成的。   
艾伦的嘴唇跟着利威尔无声启合，他眼睛里的光芒失去，如同黑色海洋的潮水退却。  
只有利威尔。

——————END——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.关于死亡和镜子的比喻有参考，但写得太久忘记笔记记在哪里了，无法说明。如有问题请指出。  
2.乔纳斯坠马的灵感来自《飘》。


End file.
